Love That Defies
by Sophia Isobel Theoreux
Summary: An ancient love that defies time. A pharaoh's love for a mysterious prince that was not meant to be. A promise that their love will once again walk the earth and will finally come into completion.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

* * *

**Prologue**

Nearly three thousand years ago, when Pharaohs and Kings ruled over the land of Egypt, everyone knew their place and knew better than to question their betters. A young man no more than fifteen years of age with blue hair and the bluest eyes anyone had ever seen was walking across the hall and seemed to be headed to the thrown room. He was followed closely by the chief of the royal guards and his most trusted advisor, both wondering why the young King, more known to the people as the Child of God, was in a hurry.

The doors opened and the three entered the grand thrown room. Everyone inside fell to their knees as the king took his seat. "What has thou brought me this day, chief priest?" the king asked the man with brown hair and stoic facial expression. The chief priest looked up, "Great King, the hall of the almighty gods have brought upon us a young child. He appeared out of nowhere and does not seem to have any memories of where he had come from nor does he even know his own name." explained the chief priest in a monotonous voice.

This caused whispers to begin as they talk about the said child. However, the king seemed interested. "What have you done to the child now? And from which temple did you find the child?" asked the pharaoh. He looked like he wanted to see this child that very moment. The chief priest shifted on the spot he was standing on. "It was inside the sun god's temple, at the feet of the statue that one of the other priests and temple help found the child. He looked confused and didn't know how he had gotten there…" he stopped and looked like he was debating whether to share to the whole hall the one other thing about the child. The pharaoh did not miss it.

"I sense that there is something else that you wish to say. Speak freely my chief priest. Fear not that your life will be placed in any troubling position." He reassured the priest. This was what made the pharaoh famous even to the other kingdoms. He was kind yet strict. He was gentle yet he did not tolerate cruelty. He was a treasure friend and ally yet a fearsome enemy when angered. The priest knew that he was safe so he cleared his throat which made everyone turn their attention to him.

"What concerns the hall of priests was the fact that when they same the child, he was no more than twelve or thirteen and he was nearly bare if not for the white clothe that covered the lower part of his body until his knees. His eyes were so mesmerizing yet anyone could see the confusing and fear in them." This made the king even more interested. "I wish to meet this child you speak of. Bring him to me at once." He said softly to the guards and they bowed and was about to leave.

Yet the chief priest shook his head, "No need for them to fetch the child, great king. I have brought him here with me today." With that, another priest came forward with the child in front of him. The said child's face was completely hidden under the hood that it was wearing. The king stood up and walked closer to the child. He didn't want the child to be afraid of him so he smiled softly, "Will you show me your face, child? You need not fear anyone here. No one will hurt you." He said with a sweet voice.

Slowly, the child took off the hood and it shocked the ones who were close enough to see his face. He had dark green hair and a sweet angelic face. However, what made everyone begin to whisper again was the golden tone of the child's eyes. They looked like golden orbs and it made everyone drown in those orbs, those who stared at them that is. Blue met gold and that very moment both were lost in each other's eyes. There were those who seemed to smile as they instantly concluded that the young king was smitten by the young mysterious child.

From then on, the child was known as the prince of Egypt. The king was never seen without his young prince beside him be it while roaming the city or visiting the other regions of his kingdom. Everyone loved the prince as they loved the king. The prince was kind as well as caring. He would often be seen with the younger children that lived near the palace, playing and having races across the city. The king often found himself smiling as he watched how happy the prince was. And it made him happy when his prince was happy.

The stern chief of the royal guards and the advisor turned to each other, no words were needed. They knew that the king had harbored feelings for the prince as the days turned into months. "If I may, great king, have you any intentions to make clear with the prince that you see him more than a close companion?" the advisor asked which made the king turn to him with a smile. "Is it really that clear that I feel far more that I really should for him?" asked the pharaoh. The other two nodded. "Everyone can see it as clear as the blue sky, great king. And everyone is only waiting for your announcement. They all have been patiently waiting that you officially claim the prince as your consort and your betrothed." This surprised the pharaoh greatly.

So everyone has already noticed. He wondered if the prince felt the same. The silence was broken when the announcer spoke, "The prince wishes an audience with the king." The king nodded and the prince was let in. the chief and advisor bowed and left them alone. Even the guards left the room which made the prince wonder. The king beckon the prince to come closer. "If I may inquire, I have heard rumors in the city, great king. Will you be so kind as to explain them to me? No one has and would only smile and tell me that I will understand it when the time comes." The young prince said.

The king took a deep breath. Apparently, the time came sooner than it ought to. "My dear beloved prince, if the rumors you have heard are of those that claim that I have intentions towards you, then yes. I have grown to want you more that just my prince and my close companion. I find myself yearning to keep you close beside me all the time and I feel ill when I see you being close with the other princes of this kingdom." The prince was trying his best to understand.

The king stood up and went to the veranda of the thrown room, over looking the city. The prince followed and began to remember what some priests and princes had told him. _"The king wants you more that a prince." "He wants you all to himself." "He has feelings for you that are beyond companionship."_ Those were some of the things he had remembered yet he did not really fully understand them all. All he knew was that he never wanted to leave the king's side. He liked it when he was with the king, even if they didn't talk or play.

The prince loved it when he saw the king smiling at him or even just smiling. He loved watching the king when he was thinking and being almighty when dealing with the people and how the king took good care of his people. Those were some of the things the prince loved about the king. He had told himself that he loved the king and would never make him sad. "Does it mean that you love me too?" asked the prince innocently. The pharaoh snapped his attention to the prince who looked up at his with those golden orbs that the king loved so much.

Then it just entered the king's mind, _"…love me too?"_ Did that mean that the prince felt the same way the pharaoh did? This made the king smile and pull the prince into his arms. "Yes, it means that I love and care for you too. I want nothing more than to see you everyday next to me and watch you rest at night next to me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and you alone." The king said as he looked deep into the prince's eyes. To his surprise, the prince closed the gap between them and placed a chaste and innocent kiss on the pharaoh's lips.

The prince blushed and looked down. "O-one of the p-princes told me to do it when you say that you love me too. They say that it will make sure that I can tell you how much happy I am without having to really say anything." The pharaoh chuckled and pulled the prince close again. "Know this, my beloved prince. You are mine and mine alone." He said which made the prince blush even more. The younger buried his face on the king's neck and whispered, "Only yours."

The days passed and the whole kingdom rejoiced. The king had crowned the prince as his consort and his beloved. Thought they were young, the king was wise and just. With the prince by his side, the whole kingdom prospered as the years passed. However, four dry seasons had passed; the kingdom was facing a terrible crisis. The king's consort was struck with an illness that the best healers could not lift. As the days grow by, the young consort grew paler and paler.

The king barely left his beloved's side. He was worried so much that even he was beginning t o lose color. "My beloved pharaoh, what troubles your mind? Share tome and I may ease your burden." His beloved spoke and smiled sweetly despite his ailment. The king was advised to not appear sadden and dishearten so the consort's illness would not progress faster. The king tried to smile, "It is nothing, me beloved. The farmer have merely petitioned that they need a new way of watering their wheat when the dry season begins. They say that the water that the old way is no longer enough since the fields have become wider now." He lied. He didn't want to tell his beloved that he was worried about the condition his beloved was in. The younger man weakly smiled.

"Well, we shall have to come up with a new water system to aid them, oh my great king." This was what amazed the older man. Despite his own affliction, his beloved would rather worry about others than himself. The younger man began to lose his smile though and sighed deeply. He placed a hand on the king's cheek and looked into his eyes. "I know that I am not going to get well. Everyday I feel weaker and weaker and the healer have no way of lifting this curse that has befallen me." The king began to shake his head, not wanting to listen to anymore.

"You and I must face the truth sooner rather than later. It will only cause us more pain if we hold on to false hope that I will get well. However, I want you to know that even if I breathe my last breath, I shall always remain by your side. I will always keep watch over you no matter where you go. Know that my love will always and forever be yours alone." The young beloved spoke. His breathing became shallower which made the king worry. He called for the healers and held on to his beloved's hand. "Please… I beg you, do not leave me." Tears began to fall from his eyes as he kissed the hands that was growing colder.

"I love you and you alone, my king. Our love will withstand the test of time and we shall meet once again. I know this for sure. If we are not met to be together now, then we shall meet again some day and our love shall once again walk this world." He said and weakly smiled before closing his eyes forever. The healers had arrived too late and the consort had already passed on. They left the king to mourn for the lost of his most beloved. He slowly stroked the hair of his young love, _"Yes, our love will again grace this world if it were not now."_ He whispered. The cool evening wind came and blew by.

**Many, many, many, MANY years later…**

Yukimura, the Child of God, and Rikkaidai's Captain fought hard and lose to Seigaku's Pillar of Support, the Prince of Tennis. The said Captain and the Prince met center court to shake hands and as they looked into each other's eyes, a sense of longing had exploded within them both. Ryoma walked back to his team yet turned to look once more at the Rikkaidai Captain that was looking back at him. Both were wondering about the strange sensation that ran through their bodies as their hands made contact. What was that and why did it feel like they had known each other for so long?

Yukimura stared, _"Echizen Ryoma…"_

Ryoma stared back, _"Yukimura Seichi-sempai…"_

They're world seemed to have stood still.

Up and above the heavens, the king and his beloved smiled. _"See, I told you that our love will walk the world again. If it did not last long during our time, I am sure that it will flourish now."_ The king simply smiled and nodded. And they were going to watch. It seemed that Fate, Destiny, and the Inevitable wanted to join them and make their dream come true. _"We shall wait and see, my beloved. We shall wait and see."_ The king said as he kissed his beloved's cheek.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. How was that for a prologue? Tell me if it's worth continuing or not. There aren't much Ryoma-Yukimura pairings so I am trying my best. Your opinions matter!**


	2. Ch 2 How The Love That Defies Began

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 1- How The Love That Defies Began**

The great yet young ruler of Egypt looked out the window and into the clear blue sky. The Great King Arumi-Kuy, ruler of Upper and Lower Egypt, looked like he was still missing something. He was in a private audience with the chief of his royal guards and his trusted advisor. He had grown up with them when his late father was still ruler. He was lost in his thoughts that he did not even hear his advisor Khufu and his chief guard Sahure trying to clear their throats to regain his attention. He was just far to busy brooding about what he was still missing.

"Arumi-Kuy." Khufu called out. It was very much in his favor that it was only the three of them or the advisor would have lost his head within the next hour. However, it worked and the said King turned to smile apologetically at them. "Apologies to you, dear Khufu. What was it that you were saying before the sky swallowed my attention?" he asked with a sweet voice which just made Khufu sigh. Arumi-Kuy never got to hear what his advisor spoke of since someone burst into the room looking like he had been running far too fast than he should.

The messenger's hair was black yet it was a pile of messy locks. The messenger in question looked younger than the king himself did. "You better have an excellent reason for your lack of decorum! You have entered the king's personal room without being summoned!" said Sahure who had his 'I'm the Chief of the Royal Guards so fear me' tone and look. The messenger was trying to catch his breath and he had to do it quickly. "Y-you're greatness… The Chief Priest requests your immediate audience. They had news of great importance. Thy all await your presence at the throne room." This captured their attention.

What could the Priests from Heliopolis want and in a hurry as well? "Great One, they also brought a child with them." The messenger added and quickly left. He didn't want his head to be separated from his body so soon. It took the remaining three a few moments to register the added information. This was sounding more intrigue by the minute. First, the priests request an audience. Secondly, they brought a child with them. Who was the child and what did it had to do with the priests and their strange yet urgent request.

Without another word, they left and headed to the throne room with the king in the lead. It was a strange sight to see the king walking faster than normal. Khufu and Sahure had to walk faster to keep up. It was as if Arumi-Kuy knew something was going to happen today yet they knew it was not possible. Everyone was on their knees when the king entered followed by the other two. "What has thou brought me this day, chief priest?" Arumi-Kuy asked the stoic Priest. "Great King, the hall of the almighty gods have brought upon us a young child. He appeared out of nowhere and does not seem to have any memories of where he had come from nor does he even know his own name."

Despite the monotone the priest had used, it didn't really bother Arumi-Kuy since his attention was all on the child that was in question. "What have you done to the child now? And from which temple did you find the child?" he asked. He knew that looked like he wanted to see this child that very moment to the people who had gathered. The chief priest shifted on the spot he was standing on. "It was inside the sun god's temple, at the feet of the statue that one of the other priests and temple help found the child. He looked confused and didn't know how he had gotten there…" he stopped and looked like he was debating whether to share to the whole hall the one other thing about the child. Despite being a king, did not miss it: the hesitation was too obvious.

"I sense that there is something else that you wish to say. Speak freely my chief priest. Fear not that your life will be placed in any troubling position." Arumi-Kuy quickly reassured the priest. He must have spoken the right words since the priest continued to speak. "What concerns the hall of priests was the fact that when they saw the child, he was no more than twelve or thirteen and he was nearly bare if not for the white clothe that covered the lower part of his body until his knees. His eyes were so mesmerizing yet anyone could see the confusing and fear in them." This made Arumi-Kuy even more interested.

"I wish to meet this child you speak of. Bring him to me at once." He said softly to the guards and they bowed and was about to leave. If the priest didn't quickly explain after he shook his head when Arumi-Kuy ordered the guards to fetch the child, the priest might have seen the interior of his prison cell and be acquainted with it for a week or so. "No need for them to fetch the child, great King. I have brought him here with me today."

Another priest had come forward with the child hidden underneath a dark hooded cloak in front of him. The said child's face was completely hidden from his view so he did what he needed to do in order to put a face to the mysterious child that had caused a stir in his courts. He walked closer to the child and did so carefully so that he didn't frighten the child of his presence. "Will you show me your face, child? You need not fear anyone here. No one will hurt you." He said with a sweet voice.

No sooner had the child took off the hood and it shocked Arumi-Kuy and the ones who were close enough to see his face. He had dark green hair and a sweet angelic face. However, what made everyone begin to whisper again was the golden tone of the child's eyes. They looked like golden orbs and it made everyone drown in those orbs, those who stared at them that is. Blue met gold and that very moment both were lost in each other's eyes. There were those who seemed to smile as they instantly concluded that the young King was smitten by the young mysterious child.

"Have you no name child?" Arumi-Kuy asked and the child immediately shook his head. The king simply smiled, "From this day forward, you shall be known as Prince Amon-Rye. Would you like to stay with me?" he asked again. The child looked at him then slowly smiled. To Arumi-Kuy, Amon-Rye looked no more than eleven dry seasons.

Everyone was amazed yet again as they were dismissed by the king. King Arumi-Kuy showed his endless compassion and limitless love for his people. And no soon had the whole kingdom heard of Prince Amon-Rye. Even the kingdom's allies came to see for themselves the child with golden orb eyes that the young and wise Arumi-Kuy had taken in and made prince. The child was kind and very soft spoken.

It was of no surprise to everyone when Prince Amon-Rye had gained favor in King Mentuhotep's eyes. The King of Thebes was only one of the many other who were captivated by the prince's charm, laughter, and eyes. The prince amazed everyone again when he gained Hatshepsut and Thutmose II's favors. The half siblings would often fight to see who would claim the prince's attention first. Amon-Rye would stifle his laughter when the pair would begin their banter with him watching.

However, it was the twin sons of Darius, Arumi-Kuy's chief steward, which were close to the prince aside from the king himself. And it was Xerxes and Inaros who had filled Amon-Rye's mind with theories about the king and why Amon-Rye was always close to the king especially when roaming the cities and allied kingdoms. "The king wants you more than a prince, Prince Amon-Rye." Inaros spoke as he ate a grape. The three had settled themselves in the garden and was enjoying the shade the old Sycamore tree was providing. The prince gave Inaros a raised brow and confused look.

Xerxes shook his head and knew that his brother was not specific enough. "Inaros meant that the king wants you all to himself, Prince Amon-Rye. You know, like more than a companion and such." Xerxes said as he tried not to blush. He and Inaros were only one dry season ahead of the prince yet it was Xerxes who knew more when it came to such things thanks to their sister who had been a bit careless when Xerxes was two dry season's younger. He had seen his sister and a man from another kingdom looking at each other like they were either having stomach ailments or they were longing to make their intentions known to everyone.

Later that day, when the sun was setting and the night sky was beginning to be filled with stars, Amon-Rye was in Arumi-Kuy's chambers. He didn't know how to get rid of the things that the twins thought he ought to know but he had to get rid of them before the king took noticed. Amon-Rye had requested the king's audience which amused Khufu and Sahure. Whatever the prince had in mind, he was too embarrassed to speak with them present. Both left and the king wait for his prince to speak. "If I may inquire, I have heard rumors in the city, great King. Will you be so kind as to explain them to me? No one has and would only smile and tell me that I will understand it when the time comes." Amon-Rye said, trying to hide his fear and nervousness.

He didn't know why he had to ask but from what Hatshepsut had said earlier that day, _"I promise that your heart will be at peace and enjoy the answer the king will provide you."_ She told him with so much confidence that even Thutmose II agreed with her, which was saying a lot since those two fight like children. He looked up and saw the king taking a deep breath, "My dear beloved prince, if the rumors you have heard are of those that claim that I have intentions towards you, then yes. I have grown to want you more that just my prince and my close companion. I find myself yearning to keep you close beside me all the time and I feel ill when I see you being close with the other princes of this kingdom."

It the prince a few moments to say anything so the king decided he needed to give the prince a moment's peace to speak his mind. However, Amon-Rye had followed him out on the veranda and a cool night breeze blew by. "Does it mean that you love me too?" Amon-Rye asked, hoping that he had heard right and not have dreamt what the king just told him. "Yes, it means that I love and care for you too. I want nothing more than to see you everyday next to me and watch you rest at night next to me. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you and you alone." Arumi-Kuy answered as he turned to look at the younger one.

He pulled the prince closer and held him against his own body in a tight embrace. Amon-Rye remembered what Inaros then told him to do. It was embarrassing yet he knew he ought to do it before he lost his nerve. He placed a quick yet sweet kiss on the king's lips. Arumi-Kuy was obviously surprised, "O-one of the p-princes told me to do it when you say that you love me too. They say that it will make sure that I can tell you how much happy I am without having to really say anything." Was all Amon-Rye said before the king chuckled. "Know this, my beloved prince. You are mine and mine alone." The prince simply buried his face into the king's neck and whispered softly, "Only yours."

Everything seemed to have been perfect. The king formally took the prince as his own and the whole kingdom rejoiced with them. Even their allies were happy and overjoyed for them both. The whole kingdom prospered under their care. Yet four dry season's had come and gone and left the royal consort bedridden. It was slowly sipping the life and energy of Amon-Rye from his body. The best healers, magicians and sorcerers had tried to lift the curse that befell their sweet prince yet it remained. The king was troubled but was advised to never show Amon-Rye in fear of his illness progressing faster.

It was not long that after fighting for so long, Amon-Rye was reclaimed by the gods. But before leaving the king, he promised that their love will walk the earth once again and will not cease until it was fulfilled. It was that thought that kept Arumi-Kuy from losing hope.

**Present Day**

Before leaving the stadium, the captains of all the teams were speaking and congratulating one another. However, it was Atobe and Kajimoto who had noticed the subtle glances the Rikkaidai Captain was sending Seigaku's amazing freshman. They also noticed the looks that the said freshman sent back. This made them wonder what it really meant. The looks were filled with curiosity and was surrounded by an aura that practically screamed 'a blooming romance in the making'.

"Tezuka-kun, send my regards and my congratulations to your team. You have all fought well, especially that prince of yours. I hope to face him again in a friendlier setting." Yukimura said with a smile. Tezuka nodded and simply turned to walk back to his team who were waiting for him before leaving. "Don't you get that feeling that those looks look like the kind that fate and the inevitable conspired to bring?" asked Kajimoto. Atobe nodded, "Yes, now that you mentioned it. It looked like some kind of old love that was about to be brought back again." He told Kajimoto would simply kept quiet. He was pondering with what Atobe said.

"_An old love huh… It must be some kind of ancient love then…"_ Kajimoto thought to himself as he made his way back to his own team as well. And if only both Atobe and Kajimoto turned to look at Yukimura and Ryoma one more time, they might have caught they with eyes and expression of longing glued into their faces.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. Tell me if it's worth continuing or not. There aren't much Ryoma-Yukimura pairings so I am trying my best. Your opinions matter!**

**The character names used for the most part of the story are all from Egyptian history that I had looked up. **Hatshepsut** and **Thutmose II** were indeed half siblings. Thutmose II was **King Thutmose I**'s child to a lesser wife while Hatshepsut was from the chief queen. Thutmose II married his half sister to strengthen his claim to the thrown. **Xerxes, Inaros, Khufu and Sahure** were kings during their own dynasties and did not live at the same life time. Feel free to look them up. ^_^**

**The Unknown Characters:**

**Khufu- **Renji Yanagi

**Sahure-** Genichiro Sanada

**The Messenger-** Kirihara

**The Chief Priest-** Tezuka Kunimitsu

**King Arumi-Kuy-** Yukimura Seichi

**Prince Amon-Rye-** Echizen Ryoma


	3. Ch 3 Be Awed By Ore-sama's Generosity

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 2- Be Awed By Ore-sama's Generosity!**

Two days after the end of the National Championship, Atobe woke up in the middle of the night. He didn't know why he had dreamt what he did but he knew better than to dismiss such a vision. Atobe Keigo was a man of many things but believing in visions was one thing that many do not know of him. He carefully brought back his head down to meet his pillow, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like forever. _"Egypt… I wonder, why of all places, did it have to be in the middle of the desert!"_ he mentally groaned as he closed his eyes back.

~oO0Oo~

_In the heavens, Amun-Ra was pleased with himself. Being 'King of the Gods' had its advantages. Though the divinities weren't supposed to meddle in mortal affairs, it was just too much a temptation to resist. Besides, he was as curious as everyone else if the tale of King Arumi-Kuy and Prince Amon-Rye would indeed be reborn this time and finally be complete. Amun-Ra was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice others arriving. The sound of tutting brought him out of his thoughts and made him turn to see who had arrived._

_Behind him were Thoth, Anubis, Bastet, Osiris, his wife Isis, his son Horus with his wife Hathor, and Osiris' brother, Seth. However, it was Bastet who looked 'smug' as the mortals called it. He sighed as he knew she was going to say what he knew she was going to. "It seems that the Great King Amun-Ra couldn't resist." She said as the others chuckled. "Well, one or two of you would have done what I did just now. Don't dare deny it Horus. You know as well as I do that Seth and your father have been betting who would intervene first." Amun-Ra informed them. Seth smirked when Isis eyed her husband._

"_Who were Seth and Osiris betting on?" Thoth asked as he gathered clouds and sat on it. Horus shrugged as he did the same for everyone else. He sat down and turned to Thoth, "Seth had placed his bet on Amun-Ra while father thought Anubis would do it." He said which made Isis smack her husband's hand. Anubis turned to Horus and looked confused. "Osiris thought I would? I thought that either you or Thoth would do it." He joked and watched Thoth's eyes widen in surprise. How Anubis got that idea was beyond him at the moment._

_Bastet turned to Hathor with her palm open, "It looks like I win the bet, dearest Hathor." The others were surprised when Hathor handed Bastet a pendant with a blue stone. Bastet turned to Isis as well. "Give it up, Isis." This made Seth, Osiris, Thoth, and Amun-Ra gape in surprised. Isis muttered to herself as she handed Bastet a silver ring. The cat goddess giggled as she smiled at her new jewelries. Amun-Ra turned to Anubis who didn't seem so shock as the rest. "What? Bastet told me about their bet after it was made. She made me vow not to tell until after."Anubis defended himself._

_Osiris handed a silver staff to his brother discreetly to avoid being hit by his wife again. Seth laughed as he willed the staff back to his treasure room. "So, they will be coming to Egypt then. We have got to clear a few pyramid paths for them." Suggested Hathor which made Isis and Bastet nodded. "We should make them visit the Philae Temple. I think there are walls there that show King Arumi-Kuy and Prince Amon-Rye's story. Should we make those two mortals who look for things about others know about it?" Isis asked. They all knew she meant Sadaharu Inui and Yanagi Renji._

"_I think that would be a good idea. We'll wait for the rich mortal to tell them the news of his extravagant gift for everyone and we'll have those two mortals research about that history. However, let us make them keep it to themselves for a while. It won't be fun if they share such news to everyone early one." Thoth injected which made everyone nodded once again. Thoth was indeed wise. Then it was Bastet who looked like she was going to jump from her seat, "Let's make them visit Hatshepsut's temple! I know she had placed a hidden area in that place that had Arumi-Kuy and Amon-Rye's love story written on the walls!"she said which made everyone recall and smile._

"_And let us not forget Abu Simbel. Amon-Rye loved that place." Osiris added which made his wife smile at him. The rest nodded and stood up, "Time for the sun to rise up." Amun-Ra said and smiled at the others. He nodded and they all went back to their own realms, making preparations for the return of King Arumi-Kuy and Prince Amon-Rye._

~oO0Oo~

Everyone wondered why Atobe had called on them and made them gather at the public courts. The rich captain had it closed for Rikkaidai, Seigaku, Hyotei, Rokkakku, Fudomine, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, and Josei Shonan. Shishido looked irritated that his morning was disrupted by Atobe's selfish whims again. Choutaro was calming him down while making sure Gakuto, Marui, and Eiji didn't eat all the doughnuts on the table. Momo arrived with Echizen and Kaidoh who looked like they just got out from bed.

"What does Monkey King want with everyone on a Sunday?" Ryoma asked as he rubbed his eyes. It took Oishi, Jackal, and Saeki a good sum of energy to stop Eiji, Marui, and Aoi not to kill Ryoma with their hugs. It was just then that Atobe appeared looking like he was been staying up far too late than he ought to. "Be awed by ore-sama's generosity, brat! Ore-sama shall be taking everyone on a five-day vacation to Egypt. All expenses paid. And stop calling Ore-sama by that horrible name!" he said as he huffed. Everyone was shocked as the news of Atobe taking them all on vacation passed through their ears.

After an hour of debate from the other captains, it was decided that they were leaving in three days. "Why the sudden decision to bring everyone for such a grand trip, Atobe?" Tachibana had to ask. Atobe thought about telling them the truth but then again, the truth sounded crazy. "Because Ore-sama can, Tachibana." Was all the others got from him. They all returned home and began packing. Ryoma on the other hand headed to the mall to purchase a travelling back since the one he had was not big enough for a five-day trip to the desert.

"_Maybe I should buy a few more hats, shoes, and lots of sun screen while I'm here."_ Ryoma said to himself. He wasn't paying much attention which caused him to bump into someone. "I'm so-" he stopped as he saw who he had bumped into. Yukimura Seiichi, Captain of Rikkaidai. Blue sapphire eyes met golden toned ones. "Echizen-kun, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going." Apologized the senior with a smile that Ryoma nodded. "I wasn't looking were I was going as well, so half the fault was my own." Ryoma said as he scanned the area for Marui, Sanada, or Kirihara.

Yukimura smiled, "Don't worry. I'm here alone. The others went straight home after the meeting with Atobe." Yukimura explained which made Ryoma breathe in relief. "What brings you here, sempai?" Ryoma asked, wondering why the Rikkaidai captain was alone. "Well, I came here to purchase a travelling bag. The one I own at home isn't big enough for a five-day trip to the desert. I need a few other things as well for the trip." He explained which made Ryoma nodded in understanding. "Did you come here for the same thing as I did?" the older asked which earned a simple nod from the younger one.

"Well, do you mind if we go together? They say shopping is better with company." Yukimura suggested. Ryoma thought about it for a second then nodded. It was indeed better to be with someone than shop alone. They decided instantly to buy the travelling bags first so they could place all the other things they needed to buy at the other stores. Both ended up buying the same trolley bag (1) since it was the only one big enough and the only one available at the moment. Their attendant had informed them that they were lucky because they only had two in stock and wouldn't have any other until the next month.

They went to the department store next to buy a few, if not, a dozen bottles of sun screen lotions. The last thing they wanted was to come back with horrible skin thanks to the heat and dry air of the desert. Yukimura watched as Ryoma bought three other hats and a few white shorts and loose pants. Atobe was kind enough to warn them to not bring anything black, red, or yellow. No thick shirts and a thin sweater for the evening. Yukimura did the same thing and bought himself three pairs of white loose pants and a few loose white shirts.

They paid for their purchases and Yukimura was about to ask Ryoma if he was hungry when the younger boy's stomach rumbled on queue. Ryoma blushed and pulled his hat lower so the blue haired captain wouldn't see it. Yukimura simply chuckled, "Come on, let's find a place to eat. My treat for agreeing to shop with me." Ryoma was about to protest but the other had pulled him along, heading to the side of the mall were food were sold. Ryoma was being man-handled in a sense but it wasn't offensive at all so he just allowed the captain to pull him along.

They settled down at a tea and cake house that served sodas as well. It was no secret to the tennis circuit that Ryoma loved drinking Ponta. Yukimura ordered a slice of the Devil's Chocolate Cake (2) while Ryoma ordered a slice of their Caramel Cake (3). "You don't have to treat me to cake, Yukimura-sempai. It's not like I didn't have things to buy as well. It was just luck that we needed the same things because we're going to the same place." Ryoma said as he tried to talk the other out from paying for him. Yukimura simply shook his head, "No, its my treat since this is the first time that I shopped with someone who does not go to the same school as me and who isn't a member of my team." He said which made Ryoma nodded. The green haired wonder knew it was pointless to try again.

They're order came and both enjoyed their cakes in silence. For Ryoma, it was weird because he had only met the Rikkaidai captain a few days ago on the tennis court and won against him. Yet for some reason, he found the company pleasant and comforting. Little did Ryoma know that Yukimura was feeling the same thing he was. The afternoon was slowly turning into twilight. The sun was already setting when they reached the train station. "It was a productive afternoon, Echizen-kun. I'll see you in three days." Yukimura greeted. "Thank you for the company, Yukimura-sempai." Ryoma bowed. "Call me Seiichi. It's the summer anyway." He said as he waved good bye and went to the other side of the station.

Ryoma looked confused yet he bowed again, "Good bye, Seiichi-sempai." He said in a whisper. He was shocked to see that Seiichi had waved again as if he had heard Ryoma's greeting. The prince stared at the child of god as he disappeared into the crowd. He didn't linger and got on the train that was taking him home in silence. He was thinking about the day's events. First, Atobe invites them all to Egypt for vacation. Second, he spends the whole afternoon shopping with Rikkaidai's captain, who, by Ryoma's observation, wasn't the same person he had met on the court. And lastly, how he felt so comfortable with the said captain.

When Ryoma got home, he told his parents about the trip and they were just as shocked. He left them to start packing so that he didn't have to panic on the day of the trip. Eiji had called him to remind him to pack carefully and was told to call Momo since they were doing the phone tree system. When he had finished calling Momo, he took long bath and rested early. He was wondering about Egypt. Why Egypt? And why did Atobe decide to bring them along? He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to relax and rest. He knew that in three days, a new adventure was going to start.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. Still trying my damn hardest! Your opinions matter! ^_^**

**I just realized that Yukimura's eyes are sometimes said to be violet. But since I started with blue, I'm sticking with blue.**

**Take away all the ^ to see images:**

**1. **http^:/^image.^made^-in-^china^2f0j00tjdTMOCKMfcS/^Two-Layer-Trolley-Travel-Bag-Red-and-Black-Big-Luggage-for-Outdoor-Weekend-Suitcase.^jpg** visual image of the bag.**

**2.** https^:/^ .^com^/^images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR9eXQJhYVsrHnSZr7xlbjA Rcnor-jrgRdstfTo_yDMHLxCsw_c **visual of the devil's chocolate cake**

**3.** https^:/^ .^com^/^images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRyoXW_j6_d7QQ2aoKkSHoZy5j8c3Zu7v7NY2I YTwljADFH18o2 **visual of the caramel cake**

**The God and Goddess:**

**Amun-Ra -** '**_King of the Gods_**'. Amun was important throughout the history of ancient Egypt. However, when Amun was combined with the sun god Ra he was even more powerful. He was then called Amun-Ra. A large and important temple was built at Thebes to honor Amun.

**Seth-** **_god of Chaos_**. Seth represented everything that threatened harmony in Egypt. He was the brother of Osiris and Isis, as well as the brother/husband of Nepthys. He murdered his brother Osiris, then battled with his nephew Horus to be the ruler of the living. At certain times in the history of ancient Egypt, Seth was associated with royalty.

**Osiris -** **_god of the Dead_**, and _**R**_**_uler of the Underworld_****. **Osiris was the brother/husband of Isis, and the brother of Nepthys and Seth. He was also the father of Horus. As well as being a god of the dead, Osiris was a god of resurrection and fertility. In fact, the ancient Egyptians believed that Osiris gave them the gift of barley, one of their most important crops. A large temple was built to honor Osiris at Abydos.

**Isis -** **_protective goddess_. **She used powerful magic spells to help people in was the wife of Osiris and the mother of Horus. Since each pharaoh was considered the 'living Horus', Isis was very important. Isis is often shown holding Horus on her lap. Isis is associated with thrones because her lap was the first 'throne' that Horus sat upon. A temple was built to honor Isis at Philae. It is still standing today.

**Horus -** 'The One Far Above' **god of the Sky**. He is probably most well-known as the protector of the ruler of Egypt. The Egyptians believed that the pharaoh was the 'living Horus'. The ancient Egyptians had many different beliefs about the god Horus. One of the most common beliefs was that Horus was the son of Isis and Osiris. After Osiris was murdered by his brother Seth, Horus fought with Seth for the throne of Egypt.

In this battle, Horus lost one of his eyes. The eye was restored to him and it became a symbol of protection for the ancient Egyptians. After this battle, Horus was chosen to be the ruler of the world of the living. One of the best-preserved temples in Egypt today was dedicated to Horus. It is located in Upper Egypt at a town called Edfu.

**Hathor -** 'House of Horus' **goddess of Love and Joy. **Hathor was the wife of Horus, and was sometimes thought of as the mother of the pharaoh. Hathor was connected with foreign places and materials. For instance, Hathor was the goddess of the desert and the turquoise mines in the Sinai. A large temple was built to honor Hathor at Dendera.

**Bastet -** **protective goddess.** Bastet was usually seen as a gentle protective goddess. However, she sometimes appeared with the head of a lioness to protect the king in battle. The cat was a symbol of Bastet. The ancient Egyptians made many statues of cats like this one to honor Bastet. Bastet was one of the daughters of the sun god, Ra. A great temple was built in her honor at Bubastis in the Delta.

**Anubis- god of**** Embalming and the Dead. **Since jackals were often seen in cemeteries, the ancient Egyptians believed that Anubis watched over the dead. Anubis was the god who helped to embalm Osiris after he was killed by Seth. Thus, Anubis was the god who watched over the process of mummifying people when they died. Priests often wore a mask of Anubis during mummification ceremonies.

**Thoth- god of Writing and Knowledge. **The ancient Egyptians believed that Thoth gave them the gift of hieroglyphic writing. Thoth was also connected with the moon.


	4. Ch 4 Welcome Back, Your Royal Highnesses

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 4- Welcome Back, Your Royal Highnesses.**

The day of the trip came and everyone was at the Atobe airport. It amazed the others when Shitenhoji and Higa-Chuu had arrived. Ryoma arrived with Momo, Fuji, Tezuka, and Kaidoh. Inui and Renji arrived together as well. They had spent the last two days researching about Egypt and looking up temples and pyramids that had great history. Those who took noticed would have seen the trolley bag that Yukimura was pulling behind him. It was the same bag Ryoma brought with him. Momo and Eiji saw it as well as Oishi, Saeki, and Mizuki. Nevertheless, no one said anything. It was just a bag anyway. Ryoma was enjoying a can of Ponta when he heard a voice that called out across the lobby. "KOSHIMAE!" Ryoma didn't need to turn and see who it was. There was only _one_ alien who called him by that name.

He instinctively hid between Oishi and Kawamura with Fuji guarding his back. It didn't take much for Shiraishi to bring Kintaro into his behave mode. They were taking Atobe's private jumbo jet and Ryoma already made plans to sit by the window. He felt at eased whenever he sat next to windows. They all began to enter the aircraft when Ryoma saw Yukimura sit next to the last window seat. "Do you mind if I take the window seat, Seiichi-sempai?" Ryoma asked in a whisper. The said senior shook his head and gave way for the freshman to pass through. Only Sanada, Renji, Inui, and Tachibana heard the name Ryoma used.

The other four thought that same thing: _"Did something happen to them before this trip and after the match?"_ they were all thinking to themselves the whole trip. It was half a day's travel from Tokyo to Cairo. However, since the jet was taking them directly to Atobe's desert mansion, the trip was going to be twelve hours and thirty minutes longs. Ryoma was thinking about Karupin while Yukimura took out a book on French poems from his satchel. Ryoma got a glance and smirked to himself,

"_Il dit non avec la tête_

_Mais il dit oui avec le cœur_

_Il dit oui à ce qu'il aime_

_Mais il dit non au professeur_

_Il est debout_

_On le questionne_

_Et tous les problèmes sont posés_

_Soudain le fou rire le prend_

_Et il efface tout_

_Les chiffres et les mots_

_Les dates et les noms_

_Les phrases et les pièges_

_Et malgré les menaces du maître_

_Sous les huées des enfants prodiges_

_Avec des craies de toutes les couleurs_

_Sur le tableau noir du malheur_

_Il dessine le visage du Bonheur._

Yukimura looked surprised. "Jacques Prévert." He stated which earned him a nodded from the one who spoke the poem. Inui was scribbling down on his notebook while Renji turned to look at his captain then at the freshman who was now staring out the window. Momo, Eiji, Oishi, Kirihara, Kintaro, and a few others who heard were gaping. Who would have thought that the freshman knew freshman. Momo was impressed yet again. "Just like Echizen! He speaks English, German, and now French!" Momo said with enthusiasm. Kaidoh hissed a few seats to his left, "It's not something _you_ should be bragging about." And it took Oishi a few minutes to calm them both down.

The rest of the ride was spent either: eating, sleeping, reading, or talking to people from the other teams. Yukimura and Ryoma were two of the few people who barely spoke the whole time along with Hiyoshi of Rikkaidai, Gin of Shitenhoji, Akutsu of Yamabuki, Kabaji of Hyotei (he didn't speak at all), Jirou who was sleeping the entire flight, and Reiji of Josei Shonan. Everyone was a bit curious with the sudden closeness of Rikkaidai's child of god to Seigaku's prince. It was a talent to them both for being able to dismiss the looks that were sent their way discreetly.

It was nearly nine in the evening when the teams arrived and set foot on Egyptian land. When Yukimura and Ryoma got down, a cool wind blew by which made the staff turn and stare at them. Renji and Inui were already awake why but the others were confused. No one spoke and just let the guests pass and they were escorted to the mansion. When the chief butler of the mansion, Tanaka-san (1) was informed by one of the staff of who they saw arrived, the old butler quickly requested audience with the young Atobe.

Atobe was confused why the head butler had to speak to him in private but he knew it must have been of great importance. When they were inside the private study, "Young Master Keigo, I request that two of master's be placed in the Egyptian master guest rooms. We have been vowed to secrecy by our land and our family to not speak of the tale but I must press that you allow us this request. It is of urgent custom to us." Tanaka-san said with reverence. Atobe was now more curious and knew well who to asked about it. He nodded and the butler left.

He opened a crack on the door and saw the butler waving off six maids and two male help to the second floor. He slowly came out and saw that the butler was now heading to where Yukimura and the brat were standing. "Master Yukimura. Master Echizen. Please follow me to your rooms." He bowed deeply to them which made the other two raise a brow. They simply nodded and followed. The rest watched as the pair disappeared to the second floor with the butler. Atobe appeared and looked directly at Inui and Renji.

"Alright, will the two of you tell us what is going on here?" he asked which made everyone nodded in agreement. Inui fixed his glasses and Renji shifting in his position. "You see, Atobe… Renji and I spent two days researching about Egypt and its history. It must have been a coincidence that we had read about a particular history about the Great King Arumi-Kuy and his beloved, Prince Amon-Rye. The king was a young and wise ruler nearly three thousand years ago while the prince was called the 'gift from the gods' since it was written that the prince appeared in the sun god's temple." Inui began.

"Egypt was prosperous and wealthy under the Great King's rule and flourished even more when the prince came. However, four years later, the prince or Consort which means the king married the prince, was struck with an illness that was incurable during their time. The prince died not long after, leaving the king alone. However, what made them historic was not how well Egypt had flourished but how those two met and fell in love. Their tale was one legend that all Egyptians 'til now take to heart and are vowed by law to help rekindle when their reincarnations return." Renji added which left everyone in disbelief.

"We do not really know why your staff and butler acted the way they did with Yukimura and Echizen but we have our theories. We managed to find temples and ruins that were said to have the story of the Great King and his beloved written for generations to remember. And it is not written in one temple alone. It's all across Egypt. The two being the most accessible are Abu Simbel and Hatshepsut's temple. If we can get there, we may very well find more answers to our questions." Inui said, breaking the silence that had engulfed them all.

Meanwhile, Yukimura and Ryoma were led to the Egyptian themed guest rooms that were facing the night desert. However, what caught their attention was that the rooms were connected by a golden door that was intricately designed with hieroglyphics. Both didn't bother asking why they were being placed in the room they were led to, knowing that maybe it was Atobe who had told them since they were the ones who fought the final match and it was a reward for them both. They were left by the butler and both bid each other good night and went to get ready for the night.

When the older was gone, a cool wind blew into the room by the huge door leading to the veranda. Ryoma looked out the window for a split second before moving to open his bag and take his towel, toiletries, and his sleeping clothes with him to the bathroom. When he was done, he turned off the lights and rested. The moment he closed his eyes, a wisp of smoke appeared above him and took human shape. Amon-Rye smiled as he looked down at the boy who had been born with his looks. _"Do you think he has my personality and smile?"_ he asked at the other wisp of smoke that turned into Arumi-Kuy. The other smiled, _"We shall see when Amun-Ra raises the sun tomorrow."_ Was all he said before he held Amon-Rye in his arms and disappearing.

The others had settled themselves in their rooms and where looking forward to the next morning. The all had already planned to visit Abu Simbel first then Hatshepsut's temple. They wanted answers, especially Atobe who was being used by whatever divine force to bring together two people back from the grave. Or so he thinks. Yes, excluding Yukimura and Ryoma, everyone else were excited and looking forward to their adventure together.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. Still trying my damn hardest! Your opinions matter! ^_^**

**Translation:**

"_He says no with the head_

_But he says yes with the heart_

_He says yes to the person he loves_

_But he says no to the teacher_

_He is up_

_We question him_

_And all the questions are ask_

_Suddenly he has a fit of the giggles_

_And he blots out everything_

_The numbers and the words_

_The dates and the nouns_

_The sentences and the pitfalls_

_And despite the teacher threats_

_Under the booing of the prodigy children_

_With all colors chalks_

_On the blackboard of the misfortune_

_He draws the face of the happiness_

**Akutsu Jin is still with Yamabuki in my story! XD**

**1. Tanaka-san was the old head butler of Phantomhive Mansion when Ciel's parents were still alive and before the house burned down.**


	5. Ch 5Let Me Show You The Way

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 5- Let Me Show You The Way**

The next morning, Ryoma and Yukimura was woken up by the head butler who had led them to the dinning room where the others were starting to gather. However, Ryoma and Yukimura noticed the glances that the others were sending them. The former brushed it aside since he normally didn't pay attention to such looks while the latter simply smiled icily which made everyone who was looking bow and concentrate on their own meals.

Breakfast turned out nearly a quiet affair if Eiji, Marui, Gakuto, and Kintaro weren't being rowdy. Oishi, Jackal, Oshitari, and Gin were calming down the sugar crazed vacationers. "So, our first stop for the day will be at Abu Simbel. The tour itself will last at least three or four hours which means that lunch will follow directly." Inui informed them. The mere mention of Abu Simbel froze Ryoma on his seat. Images began flashing through his mind from someone's view point.

_Someone was running through a finely lit hallway with a woman who was dressed in fine clothes chasing after him. Both were laughing as she was chasing someone who Ryoma couldn't see because it was through that someone's eyes he was able to see the things he was seeing. Ryoma could tell that the unknown owner of the eyes was a boy because of the sound of his laughter. He turned to a corner and ran into someone who was laughing as well. "I have you now, you sneaky little thing." Said the one holding the boy. "Let go of him brother. You both already had your fun earlier." The woman said as she pulled the boy to her. Ryoma wasn't able to see who it was because the boy was wrapped in the arms of the new stranger who he couldn't see._

Ryoma snapped out of his vision when Yukimura shook him gently. "Ryoma-kun, are you alright?" asked the senior who didn't even noticed that he used the freshman's first name. The said freshman turned to him and shook his head, "I'm fine, Seiichi-sempai. Just lost in thoughts." He said dismissively but the senior didn't believe him yet he didn't say anything else either. Everyone who was close enough did their best to hide the shock expressions that wanted to crawl into their faces. The fact that both people in question were already on first name basis in such a very _very_ short time was indeed something to make everyone question the said unspoken relationship.

However, Ryoma had other things in mind. He quietly wiped his mouth and pushed his chair back. "Whatever theories you all are coming up with, I assure you that Seiichi-sempai and I have nothing going between us." This statement made everyone else aside from Yukimura flinch in guilt. Ryoma left while Yukimura had followed not too long after.

Ryoma was looking out the morning desert when the blue haired captain knocked on his door and entered. "Echizen-kun… May I be so bold as to enter your chambers?" asked the senior. Ryoma turned and nodded to him. Yukimura entered and went straight to the veranda were Ryoma was standing. "Since when have you been a gentleman, sempai? You're words seem not like your own." Ryoma said which made Yukimura smile. "I should say the same thing for you then since you yourself speak different as well." the senior retaliated in a friendly manner. However, the friendly banter did not last long since Yukimura already anticipated Ryoma's attempts to not talk about the little _thing_ he had during breakfast.

"What happened during breakfast, Echizen-kun?" Ryoma smirked, "So I'm back to Echizen-kun now." He said amusingly. "Call me Ryoma, Seiichi-sempai. It's the least I could offer since you let me call you by your name." Seiichi smiled at the freshman, "I'll call you Ryoma is you call me Seiichi. Just Seiichi." Ryoma didn't know why they were talking about names but he knew that there was no point on trying to change the topic once more. He sighed as he leaned on the railing. Ryoma didn't know how he could begin telling... Seiichi about the vision he had earlier. _"Honesty always works best."_ his mind told him which just made him sigh. He had to start from the beginning.

"When Inui-sempai mentioned Abu Simbel, I saw things." He paused. Ryoma didn't know what else to say. What if the other would laugh at him? "And?" Ryoma was surprised that Seiichi wanted him to continue so he did. "I was looking through the eyes of a boy. He was laughing as a woman who was dressed in fine clothes was running after him. It was like they were playing. I saw them turn a corner and someone was holding the boy and laughing with them too. I didn't see the face of the person holding the boy but I saw the face of the woman. I don't know her at all yet she looked like she was good friends with the boy." Ryoma explained.

Yukimura waited for him to continue. "The woman and the other person, a man, were brothers. She told the man to let go of the boy because the boy and the man and the boy already had their fun. Then the images vanished." Ryoma stood up straight and turned to his companion. "Don't mind it too much… Seiichi. It will not do either of us any good on this vacation." Was all the freshman said before he went back inside and readied for their trip. The senior went back to his room through the doors that connected their rooms. It was still strange why they were given those particular rooms yet as Ryoma has suggested it, he shouldn't think about it… For the time being.

Ten minutes had passed and everyone was by the lobby. Atobe was about to ask were Ryoma was when the freshman in question descended the stairs with Yukimura of Rikkaidai beside him. Despite the urge to ask, Atobe looked away and got everyone's attention. "Each car can carry ten people. I would have asked Inui and Renji to divide everyone into groups but I'm sure they already have done so." Atobe said with a smirk on his face.

Ryoma was placed in the same car as Yukimura, Tezuka, Fuji, Atobe, Kabaji, Inui, Renji, and Sanada. The whole ride to Abu Simbel was not as quiet since Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, Renji, and Inui were talking most of the time. Ryoma was looking out the window as Yukimura was looking at him and Sanada looking at Yukimura. It was fortunate that they had arrived and the whole awkward trip had ended.

Strong winds become softer when Ryoma and Yukimura had gotten down the vehicle and were facing the entrance to the temple of Abu Simbel. Images began to flash in his mind which made him take a step back. Yukimura caught Ryoma and the freshman held his head as if a headache had began to crawl in. "Ryoma…" the senior whispered with a concerned tone. Ryoma turned to him and shook his head, "I'm fine Seiichi." He said as he stood up straight once again. Yukimura carefully walked beside the freshman as they entered the temple.

However, the moment they entered the temple, it was Yukimura who had froze as the whole temple changed before his very eyes. The temple had turned from old and dusty to new and shining. Every detail of the temple lobby was so clear that Yukimura thought that everything was done with the used 3D technology. However, the whole thing didn't end there.

_Yukimura saw someone who looked as tall as him, walking down the hallway to another part of the temple. He slowly followed the said person and saw that he was walking towards someone who looked like a younger person. The boy had his back so Yukimura couldn't see the boy's face. "My prince… I knew I would find you here. Come I will show you something." The older one said as he took the hand of younger one and showed him a path that didn't look like it was for everyone's use._

_Yukimura followed them, not able to see there faces yet feel as if he knew who they were already. He saw them take three left turns and two right ones in order before stopping in front of a wall. He watched carefully as the older one brought down his right hand and pressed a particular picture on the wall. It shocked Yukimura to now end when the whole wall parted and showed a room that seemed to be special. "When the future generations see this room, they will remember us." Was all the older one said before Yukimura was pulled out from his own vision._

Ryoma turned to him and knew that Seiichi just had a vision like what had happened to him at breakfast. The younger didn't ask but stayed perfectly close by. Inui and Renji took the lead as they both led everyone inside and were the tour masters since they already had done their research. Everyone marveled at the information that both Data Masters were sharing to the rest yet there were two who didn't seem like they needed the information at all.

Ryoma ran his fingers carefully across the wall that depicted what seemed like a summer event that occurred during the ancient time. Without thinking, Yukimura grabbed Ryoma's hand and slowly pulled them away from the group. Ryoma didn't know where they were going though he wanted to ask. But for some reason he felt like he already where they were going. Yukimura carefully led them to a deserted part of the temple, remembering carefully which turns he needed to make. "I had the same vision you had during breakfast. The difference was that my vision was here. I was following two people who were heading to a secret room but I wasn't able to see the room because I came too."

The freshman simply nodded and knew very well how it felt because he had experienced the same thing not too long ago. A few more turns and they had reached the spot where Yukimura had seen the two people in his vision stopped. He took out his handkerchief and dusted the wall to reveal the drawings that ought to be there. However, it was Ryoma who reached out and touched the drawing that caused the wall to part for them. Yukimura was just as shocked as Ryoma when the latter had done what he did and when the walls stopped. It was as if the room was programmed to light itself when the doors would open once again after many years.

Before any of the two could say anything, they could hear dozens of footsteps stopping behind them. "I never thought that either of you would undergo this type of manipulations. But it seems the wheel of fate had begun to turn." Inui said as they all turned to look at the two images that were clearly etched on the wall. The images of both Yukimura and Ryoma.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. Was this a good cliff hanger? I hope it was. Your opinions matter! ^_^**


	6. Ch 6 Explain NOW!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 6- Explain. NOW!**

To say that Ryoma was confused would have been the greatest understatement of the year. No, Ryoma was beyond confused. He was lost! How his face got etched into the walls of the temple was one of the many questions he wanted to ask when they got back to the mansion. Ryoma also looked livid. Everyone seemed to know something except for him. And maybe Seiichi too. He sighed as he kept his hands crossed across his chest to indicate that he was really angry.

The moment the car stopped and everyone got out, Ryoma threw death glares at everyone who he caught looking at him. No one had ever since the freshman this angry before, not even Momoshiro who was his closest friend. They all gathered at the living room and they waited for Ryoma to calm down. Seiichi leaned in closer to the steaming freshman, "If you would kindly soften the glare, I think they would be able to start explaining to us what they know Ryoma." He said with a caring tone. Ryoma snapped at him yet the moment he locked eyes with Seiichi, Ryoma began to calm down.

He sighed and knew that the other was right. He turned to the rest who looked surprised once again. "Alright, start talking Inui-sempai, Renji-sempai. And don't you even think of leaving anything out. I will know." He said coldly yet everyone could feel the threat that was hidden underneath the cold tone. Inui fixed his glasses and cleared his throat which silenced the whole room in an eerie way.

"Three thousands years or more, there was once a wise yet very young king who ruled both upper and lower Egypt. Prosperity and peace reigned as he was king. Then one day, priests came bearing a mysterious boy with them. It was said that the boy had appeared in one of the temples with no name and no memory of who he was nor where he came from. When the king saw the boy, it was written that the boy had instantly gain favor in the eyes of the king. Since he had no name, the king game him a name." Inui said as he turned to Renji.

"The boy was named Prince Amon-Rye of all Egypt. The king who's name was Arumi-Kuy was smitten and from the day he and the boy met, the king was never seen without the prince by his side. The whole land of Egypt instantly fell in love with the prince and would often be seen with the children of the people playing by the Nile or listening to stories by the palace gates." Renji added then turned to nod at Inui.

"It may have been fascinating and all but that does not answer why my face was etched in stone along with Seiichi's." Ryoma stated which sent a shiver down everyone else's spine. The moment was broken when the head butler came with the head chambermaid. Both bowed and stood up straight. "We thought it would be best if the natives share their tale to us. It would be more meaningful and maybe more informative than it would be if the story came from us." Inui said as he moved to give the head butler and head chambermaid room.

"King Arumi-Kuy loved Prince Amon-Rye the moment he laid eyes on him. Our lands had become more fruitful and peace spread out not only in Egypt but also to the ally countries. The King of Thebes, King Mentuhotep was one of the first few who had been charmed by the prince's smile and laughter. Soon after, the siblings Hatshepsut and Thutmose II also fell kindly to the prince. Darius and his twin sons Inaros and Xerxes who later became kings of their own lands befriended the prince. It was rare during those times that a feud would last three days. Only Prince Amon-Rye could dispel just actions in a matter of minutes or hours." The butler began.

"However, four dry seasons or four summers passed, the prince who was now the king's consort fell ill with a deadly sickness that had no cure. The Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses of all sent their best healers and magicians to aid the beloved consort. However, the gods did not lift the illness and soon Amon-Rye became weaker. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Osiris, god of the Dead was reaching out his hand to Amon-Rye. The king was beside his beloved the moment Osiris and Anubis had come for him." The butler turned to the chambermaid.

"Amon-Rye did not leave without promising that their love would once again walk the earth and be complete at last. So it was written down that those who would be born when the rebirth of the king and prince come, they must all do whatever it takes to complete the destiny that had began many years ago." She told them.

Ryoma was trying still to accept the fact the he and Seiichi were the reincarnations of their dead king and dead prince, another matter had to arise which involved love and whatever it was that came with it. Normally he wouldn't object much to helping others. Though he wished he would be able to do it in a more discreetly manner. However, this was an entirely different thing. It was way beyond what he could freely give.

"I know that your law and your history matters so much for you. I can understand that to a certain level. But what you are asking from me… Us is way too much that we can give. How about what we feel? I'm twelve years old! I don't even know if I swing that way! I may not like girls as of the moment but that is because I am too busy with tennis to even this about such things." He turned to the others. "Is this the reason why we all came to Egypt? Because you saw something on the internet that looked so fascinating?" he asked coldly.

No one could look at him without flinching. Ryoma was angry and it wasn't everyday that it happened so. "No offense to you Seiichi, but I don't want to rush into things just because two people from a story of old are said to look like us. You're kind and caring and probably more but I do not want to be the reason for you to be forced into a situation with a twelve year old boy because of a prophecy or whatever they call it." He said as he stood up and left the room. No one spoke for a long time.

The butler and chambermaid looked like they were guilty for pushing the freshman too far. Though they knew that they couldn't force him to do it, they still hoped that the gods would help them.

Up in his room, Ryoma was laying on his bed, his face buried on a pillow. "So much for vacation." He said to himself and sighed. How did he even get into this? He knew there was something up when the Monkey King wanted to bring everyone to Egypt. But why did he have to bring _everyone_? He scratched his head in irritation.

Back at the living room, Yukimura sighed. "I apologize for how Ryoma had spoken to everyone here. But you must also see it from his point of view. Being brought all the way here with a promise of a vacation yet you all know something else was about. I do not understand why you thought it was best to keep this from us but I must say that I am very much upset." He said before turning to the house help. "I know and agree with Ryoma when he said that you value your history and laws however I also agree with the fact that what you are asking is not something we can freely give. I hope you understand." He told them apologetically.

The butler and chambermaids smiled and shook their heads. "No, it is us who should apologize. We knew what we were asking for. We just hoped that the gods would have helped us as well. Do not fret, Master Yukimura. We will not hold it against you and Master Ryoma if both of you decide not to help." The butler said and the both bowed before leaving. Yukimura stood up and had his Rikkaidai Captain face on. His team gulped and knew that it showed how angry he was without saying anything.

"I shall go and calm Ryoma down. This conversation is not over yet. Atobe, you have yet to explain why you brought us all here." He turned and left the living room, hoping the whole while he made his way to Ryoma's room that the boy would have calm down a little when he got there.

He softly knocked on the door, "GO AWAY!" he heard Ryoma from the other side of the door. "It's me, Seiichi. May I come in?" he asked softly. He waited patiently until he heard the door click and open. Ryoma looked up at him with unreadable eyes and walked back to his bed to wallow in anger. Yukimura entered, closed, and locked the door behind him. He sat on the foot of the bed, watching and listening to Ryoma's breathing. The silence was deafening yet it mattered so little. "Do you think I was a little to mean to everyone?" the freshman asked.

The older one didn't know how to take the question. He remained silent for a few minutes then smiled. "In my opinion, you were not that mean. I can understand why you are feeling the way you do but maybe it was not entirely their fault. It all started with Atobe inviting us to come here. We have yet to know _why_ he picked this place. We don't even know if Atobe wanted to bring us all here in the first place." He spoke softly which made Ryoma come out from under his pillow slowly.

Seiichi was right and Ryoma knew it. "I just don't think its fair that we're being manipulated by something to fall in love and complete a three thousand year old promise. I don't want you to be stuck with someone who you might hate in the end Seiichi. We both deserve to be happy. I don't even know if you like boys at all. I don't even know myself." He sighed in frustration. "I just don't want us to make a mistake by falling for an old story and regret everything on the long run." He added as he sulked, sitting up and bringing his knees to his chin.

_Arumi-Kuy and Amon-Rye were watching the whole while. "The younger one does have a point. They may look like us but it seems that they do not see the bond nor feel anything more each other the way we did." Amon-Rye told his beloved who nodded in agreement. Amon-Rye turned to face Arumi-Kuy, "I know I made a promise but what if the boy is right? I cannot and will not bear to see them miserable if everything does not turn out the way we both hoped for." He said and sighed and turning to look at his descendant._

_Suddenly, a bright light began to shine beside them. "Do not fear us, young consort. We have known of everything from even before you and Arumi-Kuy were born." A voice that sounded so magnificent yet haunting came from the bright light that both Arumi-Kuy and Amon-Rye had the close their eyes for a few moments. When they opened their eyes, they saw someone who looked familiar to them. "I am Amun-Ra and we have come here to help. Rest assured that it is us who have brought them here and now." He told them._

"_I am Isis and my husband Osiris. These are Bastet, Thoth, Seth, Horus, Hathor, and Anubis. It was because of us that your story and their destiny have begun to turn." She said. "However, not everything will be easy. Yukimura and Ryoma will not come together as simple as you both did because they did not meet the way you both have had." Thoth warned the two souls. Seth and Anubis were smirking and Osiris tried his best not to do the same. "You must now that during your time, there was someone who did not favor your union as the rest of your kingdoms did. Someone had wanted the consort all to himself. And it was fortunate enough that he was also reborn and is among them as well." Bastet added as the others nodded._

_Amon-Rye and Arumi-Kuy looked at one another with concern. "We do not wish harm to befall upon them. I would rather wait another thousand years for our promise to be complete if it means those two remain safe." Amon-Rye told them. However the gods and goddesses looked away. "We only start the wheel; we do not dictate what happens. The choices they make are their own. We already have meddled into mortal affairs which is against the laws of the universe." Amun-Ra told them. "However, you two can help them. If you true wish to keep them safe, find out who had returned with them and guide them to safety." Horus hinted as the others smiled._

"_It is up to you now. They're lives and the lives of their friends are in your hands as well. Good luck." Hathor said and then they disappeared. Amon-Rye and Arumi-Kuy turned to watched Yukimura and Ryoma. "We shall keep them safe, my beloved." Arumi-Kuy whispered as he held his Amon-Rye in his arms._

Yukimura stroke Ryoma's head, "I do not seem to be attracted to girls. I have noticed since my junior year. And there is one special person who had managed to do the impossible. That person was able to spark my interest which had turned into a deep admiration over a short span of time. I do not know if he feels the way I do but I hope that he will not shun me when he finds out." The senior said as Ryoma turned to look up at him, secretly enjoying the touch. "You should tell Sanada-sempai. He cares for you deeply so I'm sure that he might return your feels as well." Ryoma said as he turned to his side, his back on Seiichi.

Though he sounded sincere, he felt a little sad that Seiichi felt something for someone else. Ryoma didn't have to expect that it was him but to have heard it straight from Seiichi himself felt more… Well he didn't know how he really felt. All Ryoma knew was that he didn't like it at all. He was ready to listen to more if Seiichi decided to share but what the freshman heard instead was suppressed laughter. What was so funny? He knew that he didn't say anything remotely close to make the senior laugh.

Yukimura tried his best to regain his composure, "I'm sorry. I am not laughing at you. I just find it humorous that you thought I would have feelings for Genichiro. I have known him since our freshmen years and the only feelings I have for him are loyalty and trust. He is one of the greatest friend and companion I ever dreamed of having and I would not trade him for anyone else. The one I like is someone younger than me. I think, if I recall he said that he was still twelve years old." Ryoma's eyes grew wide.

"I know that he is too young but I would like to him to know him a little more and just see where that takes us. We don't have to rush since we have all the time in the world. Well, we did until we heard that there was a prophecy about us being the rebirth of two great people of Egypt and that we have to complete a destiny that had began years before both of us were born." He said amusement in his face and tone. Ryoma blinked a few times, just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Did Seiichi just say in a round about way that he liked him?

What happened next was not what either had foreseen nor anticipated much less thought of. Ryoma launched himself to embrace his Seiichi and just stay that way. Seiichi didn't take too long to wrap his arms around the freshman. "I will keep us both safe, I promise. We don't have to do what the people here may want to ask. But I want you to know that when I claim you as mine, you are mine and mine alone." Seiichi whispered as he wrapped his arms a little bit more tighter yet comfortingly around Ryoma.

The latter buried his head into the former's chest and just dove into the silence of the moment. Yes, they didn't have to do anything. "Alright… I trust you Seiichi." Was all the older one got before the younger had fallen asleep in his arms. Yukimura smiled as he cradled Ryoma carefully before placing him on the bed to make the younger one rest properly. He had an appointment with Atobe and he wanted to know how the Hyotei Captain came to bring them all in Egypt. He kissed Ryoma's head and carefully left the room.

Yes, he was going to protect Ryoma even if he had to defy the law and history of Egypt.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. My deepest apologies for the errors in Chapter 5. My beta wasn't around and I couldn't wait for her to return so I could update. Please bear with me. Thank you. *bows***

**Please take the time to vote on the poll I have placed on my profile. Who do you want the third party to be? The one who was reborn with Yukimura and Ryoma who wants Ryoma all to himself. Vote wisely. ^_^**

**If the poll does not appear, pm me who you think I should be the villain. The choices are:**

**Kirihara** (The Messenger)

**Tezuka** (The Chief Priest)

**Fuji** (The Other Priest)

**Sanada** (The Chief of the Royal Guards)

***the poll shall be up for five days. At the end of the five day grace, who ever has the most vote, wins of course.**


	7. The Poll

**The Poll:**

Kirihara (The Messenger)- **7****  
**

Fuji (The Other Priest)- **13****  
**

Tezuka (The Chief Priest)- **5****  
**

Sanada (The Chief of the Royal Guards)- **4****  
**

**The Poll is now closed!**

**And the winner is... Fuji Syuusuke!**


	8. Ch 7 I Saw Him First Back Then I Still

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 7- I Saw Him First Back Then, I Still Saw Him First Now**

_Being second in command of the priests wasn't as bad as everyone thought it was. He was the perfect counterpart to the stern and stoic Chief Priest. He was happily doing his morning rounds which he enjoyed because of the silence that engulfed the whole temple. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own feet. As he was passing by the area of Amun-Ra, a blinding flash of light made the priest shield his eyes and pray that there was nothing there that would harm him._

_When the light had disappeared, he could hear movement inside the enclosed room. He slowly pushed the doors open and saw someone lying on the floor, by the base of the sun god, Ra's statue. The only disturbing fact that the priest noticed was that aside from the white cloth that covered the body, whoever it was, was practically naked. He slowly made his was closer and was stunned to see a boy, no more than twelve or thirteen summers old. The child stirred and slowly opened his eyes._

_He slowly sat up and looked around. The priest softly cleared his throat which made the boy turned to look at him. The boy had the most amazing and yet mysterious eyes the priest had ever seen. "W-who are you? Where am I?" the boy asked shakily. He sounded confused and afraid. The priest smiled and sat a few feet away from the child to not scare him. "I am Manetho. I am a priest and you are in the sun god's temple. Do you know why you're here? What is your name?" he asked back kindly._

_Despite the kind tone, Manetho saw more confusion and fear in the boy's face and eyes. He quickly grabbed and held the boy close to him. "It's alright. You do not have to answer my question. Rest assured that you are safe. No harm will come upon you child." He tried to reassure the mysterious child who he felt began to relax in his arms. He boy clung and held the priest's tunic carefully. "I do not know why I am here. I do not even know how I got here. I do not remember anything. Do you know what my name is? Why can I not remember my own name?" he began to tremble once again as he softly sob against the priest's chest._

_For some reason, Manetho was feeling sad for the child. Waking up with no memories of whom he was or where he was from. The other thing that made the moment worse was that the child didn't even know how he got there. The priest carefully comforted the child and held him close. Then a few moments later, Manetho pulled away. "Come, I shall take you to my chambers. You cannot stay here and I cannot just leave you. I shall take care of you from now on." He said which made the child smile at him in gratitude. He carefully helped the child stand and made sure that the cloth that was wrapped around the child stayed there._

_It would probably embarrassed the child if at some point, the cloth fell and would leave him naked in front of the priest. He held the boy carefully and led him through the halls until he reached his private chambers. He instructed the boy to sit down on the foot of the bed while he looked for spare clothes that would fit the small boy. Yes, the boy was so small, so frail. However, he was beautiful. Manetho could spend the whole day looking at the child's eyes. They were like pool's of gold, sucking in and imprisoning whoever would stare at them._

_Manetho returned with a pile of clothes that he used to own when he was smaller. He helped the boy change which just made the latter turn red with embarrassment and shame. "There is no need for you to be ashamed. You are beautiful and must understand that you do not have your memories as of the moment. So until then, I shall help you." He said as he smiled kindly at the boy, holding his cheek affectionately._

"_Stay here and I shall fetch you something to eat. Do not leave this room, is that clear?" he told the boy who nodded at him. When Manetho left his chambers, he quickly made his way to the kitchens and took a tray. There were a few others who tried their best not to capture Manetho's attention. Not only is Manetho the second in command of the priests, he had this reputation for sending people home feeling scared when he revealed his cerulean blue eyes that was rumored to have been cursed by the gods to be cold and hidden._

_He did not stay long. When Manetho got all the food he needed, he took his tray and made his way back to his chambers. When he opened the door, he found the child sitting in front of his table, staring with confusion at the brush in his hand. Manetho's could not help but smile at the sight. "What is this for? Its so soft…" the boy stated as the other placed the tray of food on the table near the mirror. "That is called a brush. You use that to fix your hair and keep it away from your eyes. Here, let me show you." He explained and gently took the brush._

_He ran the brush through the boy's deep green hair. It was long and nearly reached his waist. The boy gasped the moment the brush went through his hair but it felt surprisingly wonderful. He smiled at the attention Manetho was giving him. Manetho braided the boy's hair and smiled at him when he was done. "There. Now your hair won't be a problem. Come and eat. I have brought you food. You must be hungry by now." He said as he guided the boy to the other table where the tray of food was. And just as they sat down, the boy's stomach made a sound which made Manetho laugh. "You indeed are hungry." He said and the boy blushed once more for him._

_Manetho took every chance he could to help the boy. After the meal, he showed the boy what the outside looked like. The priest was rewarded with a big smile. The fascination and awe of the boy made him smile wider. "Come, I shall show you the rest of the temple." He said which made the boy hesitate. "Will we not get into trouble? I know I do not belong here, Manetho. I do not want you to be in trouble because of me. You have been far too kind to me." The boy said and hugged the other. Manetho was surprised but wrapped his arms around the boy as he smiled._

"_No, I will not get into trouble. Come, and I will show you more wonders outside." He said and the boy trusted him. The boy slipped his hand into Manetho's hand and they left the chamber. Manetho held the boy's hand carefully and affectionately as he told him about the different gods and goddess. The other priests were stunned to see Manetho smiling so freely with a young boy who was holding his hand. They all wondered if the boy knew of fear. Surely the boy would be afraid of Manetho. Or maybe the boy didn't know who Manetho really was and how terrifying the priest could be._

_However, the boy was having an amazing day. He loved everything Manetho showed him. He didn't even noticed the other priests who were looking at him with looks of worry and fear. He didn't mind them because he knew he was safe with Manetho. Before having the evening meal, Manetho was called by the chief priest which made the boy worry. He hoped that his priest would not be in trouble. Manetho shook his head and placed an affectionate kiss on the boy's head. "Fear not, I am in no trouble. I am always being called before the evening meal to report the events that transpired during the day. I shall be back soon." He said._

_Manetho wondered if his chief had already been informed by someone about the boy. If so, he wondered who would do so. Because it was something he hoped he would be the one to share. Whoever had spoken of it to the chief, if it was already been shared, will find how accommodating he could be. He kept his smile as he entered the Chief Priest's office. Manetho found Imhotep awaiting his arrival. Still he kept his smile. "You called for me?" he asked. Imhotep showed his usual stoic facial expression._

"_It has come to my attention that many have seen you all over the temple with a child, Manetho. I shall not say who was brave enough to tell me but many have vouched that they know not who the boy is or why he was with you. Now, tell me. Who is he and why was he with you?" Imhotep asked with authority. Manetho did not lose his smile at all, "The boy has no name. he bears no recollection of who he is or from hence he came from. I had found him this morning as I was passing by the sun god's temple room. A bright light came from there and when I entered the room, it was when I same the boy." He explained._

_Imhotep knew that Manetho would never lie to him. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Where is the child now?" "He is safely hidden in my chambers. He was worried that I will be in a difficult position because of him but I reassured him that I was fine." Manetho said with a smile. "Manetho, as much as I trust your judgment, and you know I do, however, I cannot let the boy stay with you. Not even you know where he is from or who he is. I must bring the child to the king." Imhotep stated which made Manetho's smile falter a moment._

_The next moment, the smile was completely gone. He looked serious and his had opened his eyes. "Why must we turn the boy over to the king? I can simply claim the boy as my brother. Then he can stay with me here." Manetho said with a tone that Imhotep knew well. "Manetho, I know that this will be hard for you. However, I also know that this is what we must do. The child itself, you said had appeared in the sun god's room. We cannot just decide for ourselves the fate of the child's life. It is up to the king. If he will declare that the child can stay with us, then you may care for him."Imhotep said as he stood up._

_He walked over to his friend and second in command, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry. But if he is destined to stay in the temples, then the king himself shall send us back with the child." He said before leaving his office first. Manetho felt like screaming or ripping someone in two. In one day, in that very short span of time, he had been taken by the child. The innocence and the appreciation the child emitted was something Manetho could not just let go. But he held his chin up, the boy shall return to the temple with him._

_He quickly went back to his chamber's and found the boy reading a scroll. The boy looked fascinated and nearly jumped from the chair he was occupying to embrace Manetho. "You're back! I was so worried! Are you alright? You are not in trouble right?" the boy asked him with a worried expression on his face. Manetho shook his head and smiled, "I am not in trouble and I am fine. Didn't I tell you that I would be well? What were you reading while I was gone?" he said as he guided himself and the boy back to the table._

_The boy looked so happy, "Oh, I was reading the scrolls you have. The read that the Badari was followed by the Amratian (Naqada I) and Gerzeh (Naqada II) cultures, which brought a number of technological improvements. I learned that as early as the Naqada I Period, predynastic Egyptians imported obsidian from Ethiopia, used to shape blades and other objects from flakes. The scrolls also said that in Naqada II times, early evidence exists of contact with the Near East, particularly Canaan and the Byblos coast. Did you know that over a number of years, the Naqada culture developed from a few small farming communities into a powerful civilization whose leaders were in complete control of the people and resources of the Nile valley? Establishing a power center at Hierakonpolis, and later at Abydos, Naqada III leaders expanded their control of Egypt northwards along the Nile. They also traded with Nubia to the south, the oases of the western desert to the west, and the cultures of the eastern Mediterranean and Near East to the east. Royal Nubian burials at Qustul produced artifacts bearing the oldest known examples of Egyptian dynastic symbols, such as the white crown of Egypt and falcon." He rattled off all the things that he had just read._

_This surprised Manetho. In a very short time, the boy was able to remember all the things he had read. "Amazing, you had recalled all that in a few minutes that I was gone? How about this? As a reward, we shall visit the king's palace tomorrow? You can see the city for yourself and find out just how modern Egypt had gotten after many more years." He said with a smile. The boy's eyes widen in delight. He gave Manetho a tight embrace as he began to ask questions about the city and the king. Manetho answered the questions to the best of his ability which made the boy happier._

_After a few more minutes, he and the boy when down to the dining hall to have their evening meal. The boy stayed close to Manetho who had a protective look on his face. Everyone else who valued their lives stayed a good distance and left the pair alone. The boy ate as fast as he could so that they could return back to Manetho's chamber's again and continue reading. The priest felt the same way the boy did and hurried as well. No sooner both had finished their meal, they quickly retreated to the chambers and went back to reading._

_The evening sky sparkled as the stars and constellations were being pointed at and traced by Manetho's finger. He showed the boy the shape the stars were making which brought smiles to the boy's face. Then when the night grew deeper, Manetho carried the sleeping child to his bed. He carefully placed the boy down and turned off the lamps to rest himself. He watched as the boy slept peacefully and held him closer. The boy held on to his clothes and placed his head on Manetho's chest, falling deeper into sleep. Manetho didn't know why but he dreaded the arrival of the day. He just knew that he was not going to like it._

_Manetho closed his eyes and prayed to the gods to let him keep the boy with him. Alas, it was not meant to be._

_The next day, Imhotep brought clothes for the boy and nodded to Manetho to come along. Imhotep knew that the boy trusted Manetho and it would make the boy a little less frightened when facing the king. The trip to the palace was a mixture of awe and fear: awe from the child and fear from Manetho who knew that something was going to happen._

_The guards led the priests and the boy to the thrown room. The boy was wondering who the other people were but held his tongue. He clung to Manetho's side, feeling a bit strange. He felt like he needed to be there. It was a feeling that made the boy feel more relaxed than he had ever been. However, when the king arrived with two other people, the boy began to shake. Manetho felt it and lowered himself to face the child. "Don't be afraid. The king is very kind and understanding. He will not hurt you." He reassured the boy who only nodded._

_The king smiled and asked Imhotep why he was there. During the whole conversation, Manetho was growing more worried. The look the king was showing was not in his favor. And for some reason, he knew already knew what was going to happen. When the king asked to see the boy, Imhotep turned to Manetho who looked hesitant. But the priest knew he had to comply. He guided the boy closer to the king and the boy showed his face himself. Imhotep pulled Manetho back and watched as how the king was being imprisoned inside the boy's eyes._

"_From this day forward, you shall be known as Prince Amon-Rye. Would you like to stay with me?" the king asked. Manetho hoped that the boy would say no but still, the king declaring that the boy was now _Prince_ Amon-Rye, he knew that the boy was not returning to the temple with them. Manetho held himself yet his hands were white as he had curled them to a fist. Amon-Rye turned to look at Manetho and smiled. But the smile was different. It was like the boy was meant to be here, in the palace, with the king instead of with him._

_Amon-Rye visited the temples everyday. He spent most of his time with Manetho when he was there and not somewhere else. Manetho never told the boy how he felt but kept a mask of joy whenever the boy was around. Everyone felt miserable and crushed for Manetho. Then Manetho was ordered by the king to stay in the palace. He wondered why but then Imhotep informed him that the king was a bit worried about the prince having to travel everyday just to see him. So, Manetho was to stay at the palace and be the prince's personal teacher._

_Manetho thought it was a great idea at first but then soon regretted coming. He did not regret coming because of Amon-Rye. Rather he regretted coming because he would now see with his own eyes the love that was beginning to grow between the king and the prince. Everyday, he would stand on the side, watching in silence as the king held the prince in his arms. "_No! Amon-Rye was meant to be in MY arms!"_ he thought to himself. He didn't know why he stayed. He knew that he was just going to lose. He was no match for the king._

_Not because he was just a priest but because it was like the whole universe had conspired to make the prince be happy with the king. The days passed, months came and left. A whole year ran through the kingdom and Manetho hated the king more and more. The kingdom had prospered far more when the prince had arrived. The other kingdoms fell for Amon-Rye's charms and everyday, the prince and the king got closer and closer._

_The day Manetho feared had arrived: the day the king would take his Amon-Rye as his consort. He watched as his precious prince married the king and there was nothing he could do about it. Imhotep knew that it was time he had taken back Manetho and the king was kind enough to allow. Imhotep listened as Manetho destroyed his chambers the moment the doors closed. The other priests feared Manetho far more after the royal wedding. Whoever was in Manetho's way ended up in tears and sometimes, in ruins when Manetho was more angrier than he already was._

_However, after another two years, news of the royal consort's grave illness send Manetho back to the palace. He stayed close to Amon-Rye and barely left the boy's side. Manetho would often read for Amon-Rye whenever the boy was awake. He watched as magicians and healers came, giving everything them have to save the boy's life. But the illness remained and became graver. Before Manetho left the consort's chambers, before leaving his beloved with the king, Amon-Rye took Manetho's hand._

"_I am… eternally g-grateful… to the gods… for letting me… have s-someone like y-you…" Amon-Rye said with love and tears in his eyes. Manetho could no longer held back his own and cried as he left the chambers. No sooner did he hear the king's cry. Manetho fought hard to not burst into the room and take the boy's body and hold it once more. He cried in one corner, watched as the chief of the royal guards and the adviser came running in. They too cried yet their tears were because of a departed friend._

_Manetho's tears as well as the king's were tears of a departed love one. Imhotep was summoned and along with Manetho, they led the mummification of Amon-Rye's body. "If I was not meant to have you now, then maybe someday, I shall be granted the reward of your affection." He said to himself as he watched the sarcophagus of his prince being sealed away in a pyramid. "Yes, I will have you someday." He whispered to the wind._

**The Present Day…**

The moment Fuji saw Echizen Ryoma, he had immediately claimed the freshman for himself. He befriended the boy and spent as much time as he could with him. Fuji watched as his little Ryoma grew stronger and stronger. The unfinished match he had with Ryoma in the rain just added to the long list of how much Fuji felt for the boy. "Saa, Ryo-chan…" he called out to Ryoma who turned to look at him. "Aahh! Fuji-sempai! Don't call me that! Its just as bad as what Eiji-sempai calls me." Ryoma said one time as he took a sip of his Ponta during their after class practices.

"Oh come on, Ryo-chan… If Eiji could have a nickname for you, I should have one too. Ne?" Fuji said with a smile on his face. The freshman sighed and knew that it protesting would get him nowhere. "Mada mada dane, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said before smirking and having a practice match with Momoshiro. Yes, Ryoma belonged to Fuji. Well, until Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkaidai came that is.

The match with the child of god was not what Fuji had thought. The sadistic tensai didn't even know when or how it began but he saw how close Yukimura and Ryoma got when the day of their departure to Egypt came. He saw that they even have the same kind of trolley and the same size as well. He saw that they sat next to each other and that _his_ Ryo-chan even knew French like Yukimura. This just made Fuji annoyed which was bad because it meant that the tensai was planning how to get rid of the other from _his_ Ryo-chan.

They're arrival at Atobe's Mansion shocked Fuji. Yukimura and Ryoma were being treated far more than the others. Why? Fuji wondered. When Inui and Renji explained, this snapped Fuji. NO! Ryoma was HIS! And no history was going to take Ryoma away from him!

The next day, when they went to Abu Simbel, Fuji tailed Yukimura and Ryoma as he saw them inch away from the group. He wasn't going to allow Yukimura to take away his Ryoma. The old story was and _will_ remain a story. However, when he saw the walls of the room Yukimura and Ryoma had entered, he knew he had to work fast if he wanted the story to remain in the past.

When they got home, Ryoma demanded a story and after hearing everything, he snapped himself and said that he couldn't fulfill the tale. This made Fuji smile beside himself. That meant that Ryoma will indeed be his. _"Sorry, Yukimura. But that story will remain a story now."_ He thought to himself. He followed Yukimura to Ryoma's room and was in time to hear Ryoma say that he trusted Seiichi. This confused the Seigaku tensai. What had they talked about and what did his Ryo-chan trust Yukimura with? He retreated back to his own room and fell across his bed.

He stared at the ceiling, "_No, Ryo-chan. I will keep you safe from this craziness. We should not have come here. Stupid Atobe for even bringing us here! He could have brought us to Hawaii or Australia or even England."_ Fuji thought. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he knew he was.

He dreamt of his Ryoma, _lying on the floor, looking confused and lost. Then the images flashed and he saw that he was spending time with Ryoma. But this Ryoma was smiling and carefree. Then the next thing he knew, he saw Ryoma running around a garden. He was laughing as he ran after the boy._ However, what shocked Fuji was what his Ryoma called him and what he called Ryoma back. _"Manetho! Hurry up! The caravan will be passing by and I want to see it." The boy said with a smile. "I'm coming, Prince Amon-Rye." He said with a light tone. Ryoma or Amon-Rye pouted, "How many times do I have to tell? You are to call me Amon-Rye and not Prince!" The other chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, Amon-Rye it is." He said and a smile had replaced the pout that had appeared on the boy's face._ Fuji liked the smile on the boy's face. Ryoma looked exactly the same way when he saw the boy smile, not smirk. Then the next, Fuji watched in a blurry vision, Ryoma or was it _Amon-Rye on the bed, white as sheet. He was holding on to the hand and looked at the boy. "I am… eternally g-grateful… to the gods… for letting me… have s-someone like y-you…" the boy said with tears in his eyes._ Fuji could feel the love the boy had for him. _But he stood up and left the room when the king had appeared. Yukimura! No, he was king Arumi-Kuy. The doors behind him closed and Fuji was sobbing on the corner. Then before he could stand up, he heard the king's loud cry from within the chamber._

The scene had changed once again and Fuji watched _as the boy of Amon-Rye was being wrapped and laden with perfume and ornaments. The body was then placed in a gold coffin and was being carried inside a pyramid. Fuji heard himself say "If I was not meant to have you now, then maybe someday, I shall be granted the reward of your affection. Yes, I will have you someday."_

Then he woke up. He sat up and looked around his room. He was trying to recall the dream he just had. Not only was it strange but it felt so real. "Who is Manetho? And how is he related to Amon-Rye?" he asked himself out loud. In the corner of his room, a mist watched as Fuji stood up and left the room. The mist changed and took human form. He smirked as he followed the boy out. _"So I am reborn as well. I knew that Amon-Rye was meant to be with me._" Manetho thought to himself. The boy entered the library and began searching for something.

Manetho knew what the boy needed and decided to help. If he didn't, then history was bound to repeat itself and Manetho wasn't going to stand on the side and watch Arumi-Kuy have his beloved Amon-Rye once again. Not this time. Manetho grabbed the book that he knew contained information about him and dropped it on the floor. Fuji turned and got the book. Manetho blew air from the window beside his reincarnated body and the book opened itself to the part where Fuji would find what he needed.

Fuji read carefully through the book, _"Manetho, the second in command of Egypt's priests. He was the one who was said to have found the royal consort in the temple room of the sun god. According to the group of archeologists that tackled the Abu Simbel, Imhotep, the Chief Priest, had left scrolls containing his observation when Manetho returned from the palace, leaving the royal consort with the king. Some of the scrolls even describe in detail how Manetho had changed when he then returned from the palace. After he was summoned by the king to be the royal consort's private teacher."_

"_However, the largest scroll to have been carefully translated had contained Manetho's bitterness upon the royal consort's death. It was written that Manetho had turned to an even priest who had vowed to return someday, in the same time as the royal consort, to be rewarded of the consort's affection."_

Fuji stopped reading and smirked. Yes, he was now sure of who he was. Now, the only thing left for him to do was to _make sure_ that Yukimura would _not_ get another moment alone with _his_ Ryo-chan.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. My deepest apologies for the errors in Chapter 5 & 6. Please bear with me. Thank you. *bows* And with that said, this would be my longest chapter since this fic started. ^_^**

**Obviously, Manetho is Fuji. **_**Manetho**_** was an Egyptian Priest from the 3****rd**** century B.C. Manetho grouped the long line of pharaohs from Menes to his own time into 30 dynasties, a system still used today. He chose to begin his official history with the king named "Meni" (or Menes in Greek) who was then believed to have united the two kingdoms of Upper and Lower Egypt (around 3100 BC).**

_**Imhotep**_** (Tezuka, The Chief Priest) is from the movie "The Mummy" and "The Mummy Returns". He was the chief priest who had fallen for the pharaoh's mistress, Anck-Su-Namun.**

**The information Fuji was reading at the end is a figment of my imagination, if it wasn't obvious enough.**

**To all those who love Thrill Pair (Ryoma-Fuji) I am DEEPLY and most HUMBLY SORRY that I shall make Fuji evil in this series. Reassured that A Ryoma-Fuji chaptered fic will be started after the Ryoma-Yukimura and Ryoma-Choutaro stories are finished. *bows* Arigato, minna-san!**


	9. Ch 8 What Ryoma Doesn't Know

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 7- What Ryoma Doesn't Know, Won't Hurt Him.**

The whole afternoon passed and Ryoma refused to come out which made everyone sigh. No one could really blame him. They would have probably done the same thing and more if it were them. Yukimura was talking to Atobe, Inui, and Renji which Fuji noticed. He smiled as he stood up and went upstairs. He carefully knocked on the door, "Echizen, its me Fuji. Do you mind if I come in?" he asked as he waited for a reply. It didn't take long for the door to open and Ryoma looked like he was still in a bad mood. "Did you come to convince me to help the natives to fulfill their prophecy?" he asked as he retreated to his bed with Fuji behind him, locking the door as he came in.

Fuji looked saddened, "Well, if I do that, it would be very counterproductive to my own ideas and feelings." He said which made the younger boy look at him in confusion. "What do you mean, Fuji-sempai?" The tensai sighed as he sat down on the foot of the bed, "I know that this isn't the best time for me to even say this to you. You already have so much to deal with as it is. But if I don't say what I need you to know, it would just make me feel worse about myself." He began which made Ryoma sit straight. "What is it Fuji-sempai? It's not like you to beat around the bush." Ryoma teased and smirked. This made Fuji smile a little outside but he was grinning like mad within.

"First, I need to tell you about the whole information crisis. Inui had told us about the prophecy when you and Yukimura were being led to your rooms. I wanted to tell you as soon as I could because I knew better than the rest that you and Yukimura deserved to know why we were being brought here. But my hands were tied. Tezuka, Inui, Renji, and Atobe as well as Tachibana, Saeki, and Shiraishi held me down. They said that they would make sure that I would never get a moment alone with you if I even thought of telling you before you found out for yourselves." He lied. Well, it was necessary.

Ryoma looked at him. Fuji made sure that he showed remorse or everything would be ruined. Ryoma sighed and shook his head. "It's alright Fuji-sempai. I understand you better now. You have been looking out for me for as long as I can remember and I know you would have told me if you could." Ryoma said as he smiled at his sempai a little._ "Perfect, my Ryoma."_ Fuji thought to himself. "So, what was the counterproductive part you mentioned?" Ryoma asked him, surprisingly recalling that particular part. Fuji took a deep breath which made Ryoma raise a brow.

"You see, Echizen… This may come off as a shock to you and as I said I should not even mention it now. But I have been very careful when you are around me, have you noticed?" Ryoma tried to recall a few instances that the tensai would take a while to reply to his question, he nodded. "Well, that is because ever since that game in the rain, I have grown to care for you much more than a sempai should. Do you understand that?" he asked as he carefully chose his words. This was the moment, either make or break.

Ryoma's mind slowly processed his words and his eyes began to widen in surprise. Fuji fidget and knew what to do next, having an idea what Ryoma might respond. He nervously laughed and shook his head, "I knew this was a bad idea. Just forget what I said and we can go back to normal." He said as he stood up. The moment he turned his back, a small hand grabbed his wrist as to stop him from leaving. It was convenient that he had his back on Ryoma or the boy would have since the sadistic smile that appeared on his face.

As he turned, the smile instantly disappeared followed by a shocked expression. "Echizen?" Ryoma was beet red which made Fuji so happy in his mind. "F-fuji-sempai… Say it again. I d-didn't quite hear you." He tried his best to his own nervousness. "E-echizen… I… I said that I care for you more than a sempai should. I like you, Echizen. So very much. I didn't know when it began but all I know is that everyday, it grows and grows until it became a bit hard for me to hide it. Even Tezuka noticed how I look at you but he didn't say anything." The last part was a lie but it sounded perfect.

It took Ryoma a while to say anything as he was starting to get cold. Fuji noticed and quickly pulled Ryoma's hands together and rubbed his own against them to make it warmer. Ryoma was still in shock as he watched his sempai warming his hands and creeping into a part of him that he knew Fuji belonged. He too had been having strange feelings for the tensai since the rain match. "It's Ryoma, Fuji-sempai. Call me Ryoma." He said as he smiled at the other. Fuji's face showed surprise for a second then happiness the very next moment. "Call me Syuusuke… Ryoma." He said as he gave a small kiss on the younger boy's forehead.

Ryoma nodded and blushed when Fuji gave him a kiss. His heart started to beat faster inside his chest. He didn't feel that way with Seiichi. But maybe it was due to the fact that he didn't know the blue haired Captain as well as he knew Syuusuke. Fuji embraced Ryoma close and just spend a few minutes that way. "Fu-Syuusuke… I think I have feelings for you that shouldn't be here… I think it started after the match we had in the rain. You were so determined as me to not lose even if it was raining. You had your eyes open then, which showed a pair of strong and determined cerulean eyes." Fuji didn't know what to think now. This was not what he thought Ryoma would say when he confessed. But he wasn't going to complain. This was better than he ever thought.

Fuji smiled as he cupped Ryoma's cheek, opening his eyes and show adoration and care. It made him chuckle when Ryoma's breathing hitched and he buried his face in Fuji's chest. "Don't do that, Syuusuke! You have no idea what your eyes plus your smile does to me." He informed the tensai who slowly smirked. "Since I do _not_ know what my eyes plus my smile does to you, why don't you tell me, ne… My Ryo-chan…" he said as he lifted Ryoma's face to face his own. Ryoma's face turned from pink to red in a matter of seconds. _"First it was his smile, then his eyes. Now his voice makes me blush non-stop!"_ Ryoma screamed in his head which made his shake away the redness his face was sporting.

"You're the tensai, you figure it out yourself." He said and smirked. He was being his confident self again which was what made Fuji smile wider. He smiled lovingly at Ryoma, imprisoned in the boy's golden eyes. It was just then that he noticed how close their faces were. Fuji tried to hesitate a little which was amusing because when he tried to lean in a little, Ryoma's automatic reaction was to lean in as well. "Forgive me for what I am about to do, Ryoma." He said, not giving the younger a moment to ask.

To Ryoma, time seemed to have stopped. Fuji, no Syuusuke's lips were against his own. They felt so soft and warm. Fuji meant for the kiss to be simple and shallow. But to his surprise, Ryoma had responded to him. It was all too good to last. And as the thought passed through his mind, a knock on the door broke their moment. They separated instantly and turned to the door. "Who's there?" Ryoma asked with an annoyed tone. Fuji just had to chuckle as a pout began to creep into the rookie's face. "It's Momo, Echizen. Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai are here too. We want to talk to you." He said. Fuji stood up and went to the veranda with a smile.

Ryoma opened the door, "What can I do for you, sempai-tachi?" he asked as he crossed his arms. "O-chibi, we just wanted to see if you were alright. We're really sorry about today!" he said as he pulled the freshman into a tight hug and wailed. "Eiji! Let him go!" Oishi's immediate reaction made Momo laugh and Fuji chuckled as he watched behind the curtain. Eiji instantly released the boy and wailed again, "Gomen o-chibi!" Ryoma shook his head and sighed. Sometimes he wondered if his red headed sempai was dropped far too often as a baby.

"Well, I'm fine now. Don't mistake it as forgiveness. I am still mad at you all. But we're already here and there's nothing we can do about it. I just hope everyone else drops the whole topic and not mention it. I would like to help, I really do. But what they have asked is not something I can just give. I do not want Seiichi to be trapped with me just because of a prophecy. Besides, I- Just drop it, please." He said as he mentally sighed in relief. He was about to say that he had feelings for someone else. Not that Seiichi wasn't pleasing. He was. Very much.

It was just that Ryoma didn't really know him. And now that the prophecy had arise, he was scared of knowing the Rikkaidai captain because the other might just be fueled with the emotions of the past or something like that. Ryoma watched as his sempais nodded and promised to tell the others to stop talking about the whole prophecy all together. "By the way, have you seen Fuji, Echizen? He just stood up and left when Yukimura was scolding Atobe, Inui, and Renji." Oishi asked with concerned. Not seeing everyone in one room always made him worry.

Ryoma smirked as he leaned to his side, "Syuusuke, are you done listening? Oishi-sempai is looking for you." He said which made the three gape. Did Echizen just call Fuji by his first name? The tensai in question entered the room from the veranda with a smile on his face and his eyes were closed by then. "Saa, Ryo-chan… I wanted to hear Eiji wail again for hugging you too tight." He teased. Eiji blushed, "Fuji! You're so me- Wait." He stopped all of a sudden as Fuji stood next to Echizen. "Did you just call o-chibi Ryo-chan?" Fuji smiled and Ryoma smirked again.

"Mada mada dane, Eiji-sempai." The freshman said which made Fuji chuckle. Momo was in shock, Oishi was stunned, and looking at Fuji then to Echizen then to Eiji who he thought was no longer breathing. "Eiji! Breath!" he said as he shook his partner's shoulder. However, it was Momo who snapped out of his stupefaction. "Oi Echizen, since when do you call Fuji-sempai by his first name?" the junior asked. "Since he began to call me Ryo-chan, Momo-chan-sempai." Ryoma said cheekily which amused Fuji even more.

No one must have noticed that the sun was already setting, except maybe Fuji. Oshitari, Jackal, Wakato, Kenya, and Yanagisawa were passing. "It's time for dinner." Oshitari said as the others fidget when Ryoma's eyes landed on them. Momo's eyes widen in glee, "Finally! I thought we'd never get to eat!" he said as he smiled and began to walk to the stairs. Eiji quickly followed muttering something along the line of "You aren't going to eat everything without me." Which made Oishi quickly follow as well. This made the others look in amusement. It just really confirmed that Oishi Shuichiro was indeed a mother hen to everyone.

Ryoma shook his head before turning to the person beside him, "Shall we join them, Syuusuke? I'm sure with Momo-sempai, Eiji-sempai, Gakuto-sempai, Marui-sempai, and Jirou-sempai in the dining table already, there might not be anything left for those who arrive late." Five heads snapped to the freshman who had called the tensai by his first name. Everyone knew that except for Yukimura, everyone else was not on the first name basis with the said freshman. They were wrong again since they heard Echizen call Fuji his first name. "Sure. You forgot to mention Amane, Tanishi-kun, and Kamio in the list of people who eat faster than normal people, Ryo-chan."

This time, the other five gaped. It was well noted that Echizen hated being called O-chibi by Kikumaru and Brat by Atobe. But here it was. Fuji Syuusuke calling him with a nickname and the freshman wasn't protesting. He was smirking even. "I have then. Since the list just got extended, it shows that we really have to get down there." He said and moved. Fuji walked beside him as the other five followed quietly. Ryoma was sure that Oishi was already telling the rest to not mention the whole topic and the five behind him were going to be told at some point after dinner.

When they got to the dining room, everyone pretended that nothing had happened. Yukimura was sitting between Sanada and Atobe when Ryoma entered with Fuji, laughing about something Fuji must have said. Yukimura couldn't help but feel that something was a little off about Fuji but it must have been because Ryoma _was_ with Fuji, laughing. He smiled when Ryoma smiled at him, sitting across him and in between Fuji and Kajimoto. When everyone was busy, talking and eating, no one noticed the predatory smirk that graced Fuji's face. Well, no one but Tanaka the head butler.

Fuji turned to him and his smile had spoken clearly what the butler didn't want to hear at all. Then the smile softened when the young Echizen turned to him and asked him something. _"So Priest Manetho had returned as well. This will not end well if left alone."_ He thought and knew that he had to get help. He quietly did his duties while watching the special young masters. The older young master was glancing at the younger who was oblivious to the glances since the young man beside him had captured his full attention. Was Priest Manetho really reincarnated as well? It felt that way to the head butler.

Later that evening, Ryoma was still with Fuji. They were strolling down the path to the garden. "I just don't understand Syuusuke. Why Monkey King had to do all this." Ryoma said as he sat down on the side of the fountain. Fuji sat across him, looking at him with a sad expression. "Ryoma, when you asked Oishi to tell the others to drop the topic, I think you should do so too. It will not do you good if you keep asking why Atobe did what he did. I suggest that you think of something else and just forget about it. You said it yourself, you don't want to trap Yukimura. If you burden yourself with this, it will burden him too." Fuji explained as he pulled Ryoma close.

"Besides, now that I have been given the chance to be with you alone, I won't allow you to be sad and/or angry. It will ruin the whole vacation if it isn't ruined yet." He added as he lifted Ryoma's face to his level. Ryoma was lost for words. This would be saying a lot since usually he would have a reply to whomever he was speaking. No, that didn't apply to Fuji Syuusuke, Seigaku tensai. The freshman just blushed scarlet which made the tensai smile wider. "If you blush one more time, I might not be able to refrain myself from whatever I might end up doing to you, Ryoma." He said.

Ryoma shivered as his name rolled off Fuji's tongue smoothly. He never thought he'd hear his name spoken that way, ever. He pouted, "Well, if you stop telling me things then I won't blush as much. So much for being a genius, Syuusuke. You're the one causing me to blush." He said. The statement just made Fuji chuckle, "Well, since you pouted, I shall just have to get rid of it too. I did say that I won't give you a sad vacation." He said and leaned in to kiss Ryoma's pout away. Fuji was rewarded with a low moan from the freshman when he won the battle for supremacy.

Ryoma had wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck while Fuji's arms were around the former's waist, securely holding him close. In the shadows, Yukimura watched in silent rage as Ryoma was being far _too close_ to the tensai. Why did Fuji had to make his move now? Why didn't he do it _before_ Yukimura met Ryoma? Yukimura knew there was something wrong and now he knew. But there was still something else. He just didn't know what it was.

He went back inside, leaving the two alone. As he entered the hallway, Tanaka was there. It seemed that the butler was waiting for him. "Is there something wrong, Tanaka-san?" Yukimura asked. Tanaka looked around and opened the door behind him that didn't look like a door at all. It was a wall! A hidden room! Yukimura followed and the wall behind him closed. "Young Master Yukimura, there is something you must know." The tone sounded so urgent and worried. "What is it, Tanaka-san? What's wrong now?" "It seems that you and Young Master Echizen aren't the only ones who are reincarnations of our King and his Consort." The old man told him.

"What do you mean by 'not the only one'? Who else is there? Was there someone who didn't approve of the King and the Consort?" he asked. The old man nodded since he nailed it. "Yes. There was someone who didn't approve of the union. However, no one really knew about it much since the one who was against it was very close to the Consort. When the Consort was found in the temple of the sun god, the second in command of the priests, Priest Manetho, was the one who stumbled in on the Consort. Priest Manetho was very close to the Consort even when he married the King." This confused Yukimura.

"Young Master, just because the Consort had married the King, it isn't a guarantee that everyone accepted it. Priest Manetho was the one who opposed it very much yet kept it hidden. He would rather see the Consort happy than miserable if the Consort knew that the very person he knew first didn't approve of the union." He pulled an old looking scroll from the box that was behind the old man. "This is a copy of the scroll the head priest Imhotep made when the Consort was getting closer to the King up until the death of the said Consort. It is written that Imhotep had heard Manetho vow that he would someday have Amon-Rye all to himself like how it should have been if Imhotep hadn't made Manetho present Amon-Rye to the King to decide the child's destiny so to speak." He explained as he handed the scroll to the boy.

"Manetho had turned into an evil priest despite looking the he always had. Imhotep wrote that Manetho had created a spell of some kind to keep the King and the Consort in the afterlife with no chance of rebirth. If Manetho indeed has returned as well, you must make sure that Young Master Echizen is safe. Nothing good ever comes out from prophecies that are being thwarted. If the King and the Consort are condemned, then Manetho's return will bring catastrophy and chaos in this time." Tanaka explained which caused Yukimura to worry.

How was he going to battle a reincarnated evil priest? "Are you sure that this Manetho had returned as well?" Yukimura asked, wanting to make sure. Tanaka nodded, "Yes, I am very sure that Manetho has returned as well. He is young master Fuji of Seigaku. Not only do they look the same, but the mannerisms, the character is nearly the same. Manetho was told to be able to make everyone believe that he was good with his smile and his eyes. But only the chief priest was immune to the lies. He had known Manetho since they were children so Manetho could never lie nor could he hide anything from Imhotep. However, it seems that the chief priest, the chief of the royal guard and the adviser had not returned like the king, the consort, and the priest." He said with a dejected tone.

"Who are the other three?" This made the butler smile a little though. "It is really fate that the king's adviser and the chief of the royal guards are close to you as well. Young Master Sanada is the reincarnate by looks and somewhat personality of the Chief of the Royal Guards while Young Master Renji is the adviser. I was told that you three are the Big Three of Rikkaidai, correct?" Yukimura nodded in shock. Sanada and Renji? Yukimura had a feeling that he knew who Imhotep was but he wanted to make sure. "And who is Imhotep?" Tanaka smiled, "Imhotep returned as Young Master Tezuka." Then everything fell into place: Yukimura's sudden edgy feeling of Fuji that didn't appear until now.

"So if what your saying is true, then I need to make sure that this Manetho doesn't merge with Fuji right?" Yukimura asked. Things were getting serious now. "You are correct, Young Master. Manetho's soul must not merge with Young Master Fuji or catastrophy will be inevitable. And if the Consort's soul doesn't merge with Young Master Echizen soon, Manetho will be able to trap Amon-Rye away with Arumi-Kuy. And no one will be able to stop him. People do not believe in magic anymore. But in the days of old, it is a power to be feared. And Manetho had accomplished that feat. He is strong and he will do everything he can to have Amon-Rye, with or without the soul." Tanaka said as he led Yukimura out into the deserted hallway again.

Yukimura felt so useless. What could he do? He was just a teenager. "I need help. I cannot do this alone." He said honestly. The old man smiled, "Do not fear. The gods will never forsake you. They will help you as well as the people. We will help you as well. But you must never reveal this to the adviser and the two chiefs. They must realize this first like you and Young Master Ryoma has seen it for yourselves first be it in a vision or the walls of the pyramids. They must awaken their own ancestors on their own." He said before leaving.

This made everything harder. He had his most trusted yet he wasn't allowed to tell them. He had to stop Manetho from fully returning as well as stopping Fuji from getting anymore closer than he already was with Ryoma. And lastly, he couldn't tell Ryoma who Fuji is and what Yukimura was sure he was planning. Ryoma might never believe him and might get the freshman made at him instead for trying to speak ill of his sempai. He sighed. What Ryoma doesn't know, won't hurt him. Yet.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. My deepest apologies for the errors in Chapter 5 & 6. Please bear with me. Thank you. *bows* And with that said, this would be my longest chapter since this fic started. ^_^**

**To all those who love Thrill Pair (Ryoma-Fuji) I am DEEPLY and most HUMBLY SORRY that I shall make Fuji evil in this series. Reassured that A Ryoma-Fuji chaptered fic will be started after the Ryoma-Yukimura and Ryoma-Choutaro stories are finished. *bows* Arigato, minna-san!**


	10. Ch 9 Secret Chambers, Old Scrolls,

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

**WARNING: A bit of OOCness here and there.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Secret Chambers, Old Scrolls, and Body Sharing**

The next day, Yukimura knocked on the door that connected his room to Ryoma's. There wasn't an answer so he pushed open the door and saw that Ryoma was still sleeping. This made the senior smile and gently touched the freshman's shoulder. "Ryoma? Ryoma. Time to get up. Breakfast will be served in twenty minutes. He said as he sat down on the armchair next to the bed. Ryoma stirred and yawned, blinking his eyes to see if it was Seiichi who really woke him up. "Ohayo, Ryoma." The senior greeted with a smile.

Ryoma did something that the other never expected, he whined. "Seeiiicchhhiii…. It's tooooo early." He pulled up the cover to his bed, hiding from the said senior who was too cheery for the freshman's taste. "It's too early to be cheery, Seiichi." He murmured as he revealed his head after a few more minutes. He stretched his arms and yawned again. He heard Seiichi chuckled and the freshman threw a pillow at him that hit the senior's chest. This made Ryoma smirk as he stood. "That wasn't so nice, Ryoma. I did wake up so that you wouldn't miss breakfast. We're going to Hatshepsut's temple today. And I promise you that no one will ever speak of the prophecy." He said which made Ryoma smile.

After a few fifteen minutes, Ryoma came out the bathroom and saw that Seiichi had fallen asleep on the chair he was occupying. Ryoma took out his phone and took a picture. It was just too perfect to not capture. He walked towards the senior and carefully shook his shoulder, "Seiichi, wake up. Time for us to head down to breakfast." Ryoma didn't notice how close he was when Seiichi opened his eyes. Blue eyes met gold ones and Ryoma smiled at him before kissing Seiichi's nose. "Get up, I'm hungry now. If there is no more food left when we get down, I'm making you cook food for me." Ryoma said as he smirked.

Seiichi smiled and stood up, walking beside Ryoma as they went downstairs. Everyone paid no immediate attention aside from Eiji, Oishi, and Momo. The rest had already managed to put the whole prophecy behind them and planned to enjoy the vacation that they were given. Ryoma sat next to Seiichi and Oishi who asked him how his sleep was. Fuji was beside Tezuka and Atobe, the two captains talking about the planned activity of the day and making sure everything was set.

Ryoma smiled at Syuusuke who smiled first. He was still a bit shocked that his sempai had confessed to his the night prior. He wanted to give them some distance so that he could assess his own feelings as well. He planned to stay next to Seiichi's side the whole day just to be sure. This was the time to test Seiichi's promise. When breakfast was over, Ryoma pulled the blue haired senior aside when everyone was starting to leave.

"Remember when you promised that no one and nothing would harm me and that you'd keep me safe?" he asked. To his relief, he was answered with a nod, "Well, I'm claiming it now. I don't want to think about the prophecy or anything but for some reason I don't feel so safe right now. It's like a pair of eyes are always on me, watching me." He said as he bit his lower lip. He normally didn't show that he needed help but things were different this time and it was something he would admit that was over his head.

Seiichi pulled him into a hug and smiled, "Of course I will protect you, prophecy or not. I would never let anything happen to you and always remember that." He said as he pulled away and made Ryoma look at him. The freshman nodded and Seiichi kissed his nose back which made Ryoma smile. Small sparks ran through his whole body as Seiichi held his hand and led him outside. It was very different from the way he felt when he was with Fuji last night. With Seiichi, it was like being safe and at peace. Like he was home in his arms.

They all went on the same grouping they had when they went to Abu Simbel. The whole trip to the temple, Seiichi showing Ryoma his notes about the temple they were heading. "I didn't know that you collect data as well, Seiichi." He teased. "Not at all. This temple is just a bit more fascinating since it the only temple that is created nearly the same as Hamunaptra or The City of The Death. The historians say that the city was were all the riches of Pharaoh Seti I was buried. However, the city was never found because it was curse when a priest dared to use dark magic for a ritual to secure his immortality. However, the priest was stopped before he could finish it." Inui, Renji, Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, and Sanada listened.

They were shocked that Yukimura knew so much. The pair turned to their companions, "I do not excel in history for nothing." Yukimura said as he smiled. Sanada and Renji nodded since they knew how Yukimura loved history. Learning history was second to tennis is Yukimura's list of hobbies and interests.

However, Yukimura was up to something and Fuji knew it. It was as if the other knew something he shouldn't. Fuji knew he had to be more careful and execute his plans faster.

When they arrived at Deir el-Bahri where Hatshepsut's temple stood. It made the others stare in awe. It was well preserved and most of its pillars were still up. "_Djeser-Djeseru_ is the main building of Hatshepsut's mortuary temple complex, the building is an example of perfect symmetry that predates the Parthenon by a thousand years." Inui began sharing information as they entered the temple.

"The New Kingdom pharaohs began a large-scale building campaign to promote the god Amun, whose growing cult was based in Karnak. They also constructed monuments to glorify their own achievements, both real and imagined. The pharaoh Hatshepsut used such hyperbole and grandeur during her reign of almost twenty-two years. Her reign was very successful, marked by an extended period of peace and wealth-building, trading expeditions to Punt, restoration of foreign trade networks, great building projects including an elegant mortuary temple that rivaled the Greek architecture of a thousand years later, a colossal pair of obelisks, and a chapel at Karnak." Inui paused and turned to Renji.

"Despite her achievements, the heir to Hatshepsut's nephew-stepson Tuthmosis III, Amenhotep II, sought to erase her legacy near the end of his father's reign and throughout his, touting many of her accomplishments as his. He also attempted to change many established traditions that had developed over the centuries, which some suggest was a futile attempt to prevent other women from becoming pharaoh and to curb their influence in the kingdom."

They all went into pairs and some in three's, looking around the temple. Yukimura was satisfied that Ryoma chose his company for the day however the latter had other things in mind. When no one was looking, Ryoma grabbed Seiichi's hand and pulled him along as they went to the darker parts of the temple. "Just like the other time, it's like I've been here as well." Ryoma explained as he turned a corner, making sure no one was following them. He suddenly pulled Seiichi behind a pillar and placed a finger in front of his lips to indicate silence.

Seiichi watched as Fuji walked passed them which made Ryoma stare in shock. "_Why is Syuusuke following us? And alone as well."_ He thought to himself. When Ryoma was sure that the tensai was long gone, he turned to his side and turned a nearly hidden handle to the side and the wall turned around, sending them to another part of the temple. It was like a long slide until they hit the bottom, Ryoma safely on top and in Seiichi's arms. They stood up and Ryoma pulled out the flashlight he was carrying.

He saw an old torch and could smell oil in it still. Lucky enough he took the lighter from Atobe's car when they got down. "We'll need light. I don't know how long this flash light will last so we better save it for later." Ryoma said which Seiichi agreed to since it sounded like a good plan. They found another torch just a few yards away and Seiichi took it, lighting it up as Ryoma ignited his own. "I wonder where we are. Was this part of your plan?" Seiichi asked. Ryoma shook his head, "I don't even know why I turned that handle to its side."

"Well, at least there aren't scorpions or snakes or things would have been bad for us. Come on, we have to get out of here, lest we both want to spend the rest of our lives trapped here." Ryoma shook his head. Seiichi took the lead, holding Ryoma's hand securely. As they were moving forward, it felt like they weren't alone.

_Amon-Rye smiled as Ryoma was beginning to trust Seiichi. Arumi-Kuy was not present since he did not know of the secret chamber he and Hatshepsut ran to when Thutmose II would look for them. He didn't know about the chamber so they were safe. Amon-Rye saw the moment he could borrow Ryoma's body so he did._

Ryoma stopped when he felt like something went through him which made Seiichi stopped as well and turned to him. "Ryoma? Are you alright?" he asked. The smile on the freshman's face was different from the smile that he had seen before. Ryoma held Seiichi's hand and led the way into the labyrinth they were in. "Ryoma? Do you know where we're going?" he asked but didn't get any response. Ryoma just kept walking until they reached a dead end. Seiichi was a bit confused, "Ryoma, I think we're lost. This is a dead end." He said but Ryoma simply shook his head and pushed a brick on the wall.

Seiichi watched in fascination as the wall began to part and showed them a room that had not been occupied for three thousand years. Seiichi saw scrolls on the floor and a bed and a few tables. He took the scrolls and placed them in his bag. When he turned to Ryoma, Seiichi was alarmed when the freshman looked worried. "What's wrong Ryoma? Are you feeling ill?" he said as he held Ryoma carefully. The younger boy shook his head, "_You have to stop Manetho before he returns. He will trap us all and he will bring upon the world the ten plagues of Egypt and this time, it will not just be in Egypt. He will seek to rule the world and will claim Ryoma as his own."_

The warning scared Seiichi but for some reason, he knew who it was. "You are Amon-Rye?" the boy nodded then smiled as he looked up at the ceiling then back at Seiichi. "_Fear not. The others will awaken soon to aid you. Be swift young one. The fate of the past, the present, and the future rest in both your hands. Together, you will do amazing things."_ Before he could ask another question, Ryoma fell into his arms. "Ryoma! Are you alright?" he said as he sat on the sandy floor, holding the freshman's body close.

"Damn dead people." Was all Seiichi got from Ryoma and chuckled. "He could have just pointed or showed himself. It was weird sharing a body with a dead guy." Ryoma added and shuddered at the memory. "I take it you remember everything he said?" Seiichi asked and Ryoma nodded. "Whoever this Manetho is better not mess with my vacation." he hissed which made the senior smiled and nodded. Seiichi helped Ryoma back on his feet and before either could ask how they were to get out, a wall opened and light came into the room.

They didn't linger around and quickly went out before something else happened. Seiichi knew that Ryoma saw him take the scrolls but the latter didn't say anything. They walked up the ramp and found themselves at the back of the temple. The door closed behind them and were glad they were out. Both were covered in dust and some cobwebs which made Ryoma laugh. They dusted themselves and went to search for the others.

"How will you translate those scrolls?" Ryoma asked as them went back inside the temple. "Well, I'm sure Tanaka-san would like to help. But let us keep this between the two of us. Amon-Rye sounded like this Manetho person is closer than we think." Seiichi said, trying to throw hints that Manetho _is_ close. Ryoma nodded and felt that Seiichi was right. Manetho must really be closer that they think.

They managed to find the others and they decided to head back to the mansion. It stunned Seiichi and Ryoma when they were told that they had been missing for the last three and a half hours. They already missed lunch so they decided that visiting Nefertiri's tomb could wait one more day. Ryoma was leaning on to Seiichi as they went back, tired out from all the excitement and the body sharing experience. It wasn't what Ryoma had thought would ever happen to him but what's done is done.

When they got back, Ryoma and Seiichi went to their rooms, took a long shower, making sure that they were clean and dust free before having a late lunch. Seiichi made sure that he had hidden the scrolls carefully.

Lunch was filled with chatter as everyone asked everyone else what they saw when they were all on their own. Seiichi and Ryoma remained mostly quiet since they were more tired than everyone else. Walking around that labyrinth wasn't such a good idea and it was a bit stuffy since the oxygen level wasn't as clean as it used to be three thousand years ago down there.

Most of them decided to take afternoon naps while the others were playing in Atobe's game room. Ryoma watched in silence as Fuji joined the others in the game room. He nodded at Seiichi who had already told Tanaka to meet them in the secret room. Ryoma was surprised when he first saw the wall open and revealed the room they were to occupy for the next few minutes or hours.

"What can I do for you, young masters?" the old man asked. Seiichi had the scrolls with him by then and pulled them out to show the butler. "We need your help translating these. Either at the temple, Ryoma and I got lost in some part and Ryoma… _shared_ his body with Amon-Rye. He led us to a secret room and we saw these there. He told us to make sure that w stop Manetho before he came back or the past, present, and future will be in chaos." Seiichi said.

Ryoma and Seiichi knew that there was no turning back now.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. My deepest apologies for the errors in Chapter 5 & 6. Please bear with me. Thank you. *bows* And with that said, this would be my longest chapter since this fic started. ^_^**

**To all those who love Thrill Pair (Ryoma-Fuji) I am DEEPLY and most HUMBLY SORRY that I shall make Fuji evil in this series. Reassured that A Ryoma-Fuji chaptered fic will be started after the Ryoma-Yukimura and Ryoma-Choutaro stories are finished. *bows* Arigato, minna-san!**

**Seiichi's information comes from The Mummy movie about Imhotep, Osiris' priest being the evil priest seeking immortality.**


	11. Ch 10 Time To Wake Up And Join The Club

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, EVEN IF I WANT IT THAT WAY. *sigh***

**WARNING: A bit of OOCness here and there.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Time To Wake Up And Join The Club**

Sanada was in his room, resting from the activity they had earlier that day. In between looking at the temple walls and looking for Yukimura and Echizen, Sanada Genichiro would have fallen straight to sleep. The key word being _would have_ if it weren't for the disturbing pictures he saw on the walls when he was looking for Yukimura and Echizen, he had entered a room that showed King Arumi-Kuy doing his duties. But what first caught the emperor was the man on the King's left side. The drawing gave Sanada the clues that the man on the left was the chief of the royal guards and the king's close friend of sorts.

And the second thing that disturbed Sanada greatly was that the Chief looked a hell like him. Sanada laid across his bed, staring up at the ceiling before deciding to close his eyes.

"_My great King, surely you would consider first the consequences when the Royal Consort finds out what your planning." Spoke the Adviser. "Khufu, as wise as you always have been, I have already thought of the consequences after I have thought of my plan." Said the King. "Then why go through it if you know, great King?" asked the chief. Arumi-Kuy smiled at the other two. "You see, Sahure, if I execute my plan without my beloved Amon-Rye knowing, he shall not be mad at me for doing it in the first place." The King reasoned. Khufu and Sahure sighed in frustration at the same time._

_They knew it was futile to convince the King otherwise. "Very well, great King. How will the adviser and I be of service to you?" Sahure asked, knowing it was better to agreed than to try and argue. The King smiled wider, "All you need to do is keep him with Hatshepsut and Thutmose II's temple for the day. Make sure that not even those two or the twin sons of Darius tell my beloved my plan. Knowing them by now, they would drop clues and my Consort will be able to figure it out sooner than it is expected of him." the King said and the other two nodded._

Sanada sat up, panting from the dream he just had. What the hell did he just dream off?! It was him yet it wasn't. The Chief's name was Sahure and the adviser was Khufu. Sanada wasn't able to see Khufu's face clearly but he saw his own. And Sanada knew that he really saw his own face on the body of Sahure. Did it mean that he was a reincarnate too? Was Yukimura and Echizen in danger? More questions came into Sanada's mind but he didn't know where he was going to look for answers.

_Somewhere in the clouds, Sahure appeared and was down on one knee if front of the King and his Consort. Amon-Rye smiled, "Welcome back, Sahure. All we need now is Khufu and we're all set to stop Manetho from his plans." Sahure stood up and nodded. It seems like my descendant will adjust faster than Consort Amon-Rye's descendant." Cited the Chief of the Royal Guards. Amon-Rye nodded, "Well, that would be because my descendant had not known my beloved's descendant long enough for a bond to appear." _

"_But they have a bond now. And I can feel it getting stronger." Arumi-Kuy said which Amon-Rye nodded and added, "It is only a matter of time before Khufu awakens and joins up. And I sense the wait will not be as long as ours." The King and Chief turned to the Consort who was pointing down at the living world._

Renji was scanning through the pictures that the other had taken. He was analyzing every one of it and was fascinated even more. But then he came across a photo that Shiraishi had taken. He zoomed in on a bit, and stared at the screen for a very long time. He knew his eyes were perfect and that there was no way Shiraishi could have edited the photo to play a joke. It was not something the Shitenhoji captain would even bother doing. So what Renji was looking at was real and true. He was really looking at a photo of his old self.

Inside the secret room, Seiichi and Ryoma were helping the head butler translate the scrolls that Seiichi had taken. Ryoma leaned back on his chair in frustration. "From what I managed to translate, the scrolls I have are some sort of journals. Amon-Rye must have written down what he did during his personal time and what he had discovered and done with the King when they were together." Ryoma said. Tanaka nodded in agreement, "It seems that mine are just like yours, Young Master Echizen." He said. "Well, the Consort showed us these scrolls. There must be something in them that's important for him to have gone all the way to possess Ryoma's body." Seiichi stated calmly which made Ryoma shiver at the memory.

"Seiichi, I would have not wanted to be reminded of that incident thank you very much." Ryoma scowled which made the senior smile. "I'm sorry. I'll try to not bring it up again." He apologized. Tanaka took out his pocket watch and gasped. "I must be off and do my duties. Young Master Keigo might notice my disappearance and it might not bode well for either of us. You both must make an appearance as well. It will lessen the suspicion that you two are up to something." Suggested the butler before taking other exit out the hidden room, leaving the boys alone.

Ryoma and Seiichi knew the butler was write so they covered the table with a cloth and carefully exited the room. They went straight to Ryoma's room and Seiichi went to his own to freshen up. Ryoma thought the same and they agreed to meet in his room in half an hour. Things were going to be more complicated than they had ever imagined.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. Please bear with me when it comes to mistakes. I try as much as I can to correct them since my beta is still not available.*bows* Thank you. ^_^**

**To all those who love Thrill Pair (Ryoma-Fuji) I am DEEPLY and most HUMBLY SORRY that I shall make Fuji evil in this series. Reassured that A Ryoma-Fuji chaptered fic will be started after the Ryoma-Yukimura and Ryoma-Choutaro stories are finished. *bows* Arigato, minna-san!**

**Sorry for the very short chapter! I promise to make it up on the next one! ^_^**


	12. Ch 11 The Time For Answers Has Come

**DISCLAIMER: *****clears throat* Despite wanting to own Prince of Tennis, I can't. I don't own it now and never will I own it.**

**This chapter will be extra long for those who have been waiting patiently for the update. My deepest apologies and thanks for the continued support.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- The Time For Answers Has Come**

Sanada knocked on Seiichi's door, knowing that only his captain knew what he should do. Seiichi opened the door after a minute and Sanada quickly went inside. The Rikkai Captain looked stunned for a second but quickly recovered and closed the door. "Is there a reason why your in here looking like you've seen a ghost, Genichiro?" Seiichi asked as he crossed his arms. Sanada was pacing and Sanada Genichiro doesn't usually pace. This worried the blunette a bit.

The stern vice captain stopped and turned to look at Seiichi seriously. "Yukimura, something just happened before I came here. I couldn't understand it at first but I know for some reason that you know what I'm talking about." He said with a voice that showed confidence and sureness. Seiichi smiled and beckoned him to take a seat. "Gen, what I'm about to explain to you may sound unbelievable and almost impossible but I ask you to keep an open mind and remember that I speak the truth and no lies." He said which earned him a nod from the other.

Seiichi nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm guessing you saw some sort of memory but you don't recognize it happening to you ever. From my experience, it was a vision of what used to be. A clip if you like of your life before. Ryoma and I had it too. And I'm sure Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku had one as well." Seiichi explained as calmly as he could. "Can you explain to me what I was? Because I have a feeling that you and that boy know more than you let show." Sanada stated which made Seiichi sigh in relief that the vice captain was calm. "I do not know all the details but just the basics. You know that I am a reincarnated king while Ryoma is the reincarnated prince. In your past life, you were the Chief of the Royal Guard and a close friend to the king."

By this time, Sanada was willing to accept the explanation since he knew that his captain would never lie to him about such important matters. "As far as I can remember from my vision as you call it, my name was Sahure. There was another person there by the name of Khufu. He seemed to be—" "The close friend and adviser to the king. The adviser is Renji. But I do not know if he remembers as well." Seiichi cut and explained. Sanada took in the added information which amazed and shocked him at the same time. Then he remembered, "Yukimura, I have a bad feeling that something wrong will happen to you and the boy." He warned. Seiichi sighed and wondered how much he could tell his vice captain.

He contemplated for a split second and knew that he had to tell him so that Sanada had an idea of what to look out for. "Gen, I have to tell you and warn you that once you hear more, there is no turning back and that you may get hurt in more ways than one." Sanada studied Seiichi's face and knew the gravity of the situation. "Have faith in me, Yukimura. I have never abandoned you and I never will." He said with a rare smile. Seiichi smiled back and nodded. "Thank you. Ryoma and I have been seeing more things than you or Renji probably have. At the site earlier today, Ryoma was possessed by the soul of the prince. He came to warn us about an approaching storm which is the possible awakening of the evil priest Manetho. From history, he was the priest who had found the prince in the sun god's temple room and took care of him before the Chief priest, Imhotep, decided to take the prince to see the king and have the king decide the faith of the boy."

"But of course, the king took the boy in and made him prince then consort. The second in command of the priests wasn't so happy with the outcome since he had found the boy first and thought that it was him who deserved to be with the prince. Manetho swore that he will return one day and have the prince all to himself." Seiichi explained as best as he could. "I'm guessing that the priest who was opposed to the king and the consort is here as well?" Sanada asked. Seiichi nodded, "Manetho came back in the form of Fuji Syuusuke. From what Tanaka-san had told me, not only in form but character, personality and mannerisms." Sanada nearly fell off his seat.

Seigaku's tensai was the evil priest? But that meant that Fuji must have known by now and is wishing harm on Seiichi and Echizen's persons. "What do we do now?" Sanada asked. He didn't want to hear anymore. Not right now. All he wanted to know was what they have to do to keep the storm from coming. "Well, right now, Ryoma and I are translating some scrolls we found at the secret room. The prince wanted us to take it and learn something from them. So far we haven't learned anything important. And Ryoma doesn't know that is tensai sempai is the evil priest. I did not have the heart to tell him." Seiichi explained with a troubled face.

Before any of the two could say anything, another knock on the door resounded throughout the bedroom. Sanada stood up and slowly opened the door. He saw Renji standing there looking like he was about to faint. Sanada opened the door wider and ushered his friend in. After making sure the door was tightly locked, Renji took a seat next to Sanada, across Seiichi. "Since Sanada is here, I'm guessing you both know who you were in your past lives?" Renji asked which sounded more like a rhetorical one. The captain and the vice captain nodded. Seiichi explained to Renji what Sanada had gone through and what he knew. He even told Renji about the body possession and about Fuji being the evil priest.

"Tanaka-san had mentioned as well that Imhotep is with us. Though he doesn't think that the Chief priest will awaken. He says that Tezuka is Imhotep, Fuji being Manetho and Ryoma the prince is like history nearly repeating itself." Seiichi said. By now, Renji was beginning to worry for their lives and the lives of his captain and Echizen together. "Should we try and keep Fuji away from Echizen?" Renji asked. Seiichi shook his head, "No, we can't do that. As much as I wish to do so, Ryoma values his sempais and would be angry if he was kept away from any of them without knowing why." He explained which Renji and Sanada understood.

Meanwhile, Ryoma found his way to the kitchens. Tanaka-san saw him and smiled, "What can we do for you, Young Master Ryoma?" the old man asked kindly. Ryoma looked around and saw that no one was near enough to hear. "I know you know about Manetho and who he is now. I want to know who." He said sternly which made the old man lose his smile. He turned to the kitchen crew and they nodded. The quickly left the kitchen and made sure that no one was going to get in and hear what the Head Butler and the reincarnated Prince was going to talk about.

"You must understand that as our traditions commands, we are bound to make sure it does not sway or be thwarted. You know that you are the reincarnated prince and that Young Master Seiichi is the reincarnated King right?" Ryoma nodded. "Well, Young Master Sanada was the Chief of the Royal Guards, Sahure. Young Master Renji was the adviser to the King, Khufu. They were close friends and had grown up together, nearly like how they are now." Ryoma was stunned to say the least. Did Seiichi know? Did the other two know who they were? But then again, it didn't explain who Manetho was. "As they were from another side, you, Young Master Ryoma came from another. Young Master Tezuka was Imhotep, Chief Priest of Heliopolis. Young Master Syuusuke is Manetho."

Ryoma's world stopped. Did he hear right? Syuusuke is Manetho? "D-does Syu—" "Does the Young Master Syuusuke know? We believe it so. We have felt that the seed of Manetho had awaken in him already. We did not tell you because we thought that it would have been best. But things have gotten more troublesome than we first thought. I do not know if the King knows about Manetho's awakening but I was going to tell him tonight." Tanaka-san explained. Ryoma held on to the counter to balance himself. Syuusuke was Manetho? How long did he knew about his old self? Was that the reason why the tensai had followed him and Seiichi back at the temple?

Ryoma then remembered the night he was in the garden with Syuusuke, the kiss in his bedroom as well. Was it Manetho all along? And would Manetho really hurt Seiichi? Instantly, Ryoma knew what he ought to do. He turned back to the butler and bowed, "Thank you for your time and for telling me all this. I shall head up and tell Seiichi myself." Ryoma said and dashed out the kitchen. Tanaka simply smiled and knew that together, Seiichi and Ryoma would overcome anything.

When Ryoma entered his bedroom, he made sure it was locked before heading to the door that connected his room to Seiichi's. When he got closer, he could hear voices. Seiichi wasn't alone. Ryoma smirked and had an idea who he was talking to. He knocked on the door and Seiichi knew that Ryoma was being funny. "Who is it?" Seiichi called out. Renji and Sanada looked at each other and wondered who was knocking. "The Prince would like to request an audience with the King." Ryoma called out which made Seiichi laugh. "You may enter, beloved Prince." Seiichi answered and Ryoma opened the door and stood there smirking.

Sanada and Renji were in shocked. Since when was the rookie _that_ close to their captain to be that calm and was even joking about. "What can I do for you, Ryoma?" Seiichi asked with a smile. The rookie moved across the room and sat next to the Rikkai captain. "I spoke with Tanaka-san a few minutes ago. He told me a few things which I wanted to tell you since he said he was going to tell you later tonight." Ryoma explained. He stopped and turned to Sanada and Renji, "With them being here, does that mean they know what we know?" Seiichi nodded. "Well, its reassuring that you have your adviser and the chief guard with you, oh king." Ryoma jested.

Seiichi laughed this time, "Yes, it is a bit reassuring. But lets go back to you. What did you and Tanaka-san talked about?" "He told me who were who and who had come back. He told me about Manetho as well." Ryoma said and the other three froze. This did not remain unnoticed. "Do you have any ideas who Manetho is?" he asked. Seiichi thought of lying. But if he did, he knew Ryoma would not like it. "I do. But I am not sure if he is Manetho or just himself. I do not know him that well to be able to differentiate who is who." He answered. Ryoma shrugged. He himself still couldn't believe it but he already saw signs of it and he knew better than to play stupid.

"Tanaka-san said that Manetho is Syuusuke…" he paused for a moment, trying to gather courage to say the next words with strength, "And I think he is right." Ryoma added which made Sanada fall off his seat and Renji forgetting to breath. Seiichi's mind was running a hundred and fifty miles an hour. "I'm sorry, Ryoma… I know that you value your teammates so—" "Don't, Seiichi. Because I do not even know if it was indeed Syuusuke who had been with me when he got here. He confessed that he had feelings for me. But I no longer know if it was the tensai himself or Manetho already. Tanaka-san said that they felt him return but they didn't when it happened. Which makes me feel sick because I thought that Syuusuke was still Syuusuke. Then I remembered when he had followed us. I wondered why but now I know." Ryoma said.

Seiichi didn't know what to say. He couldn't say that he was happy that Ryoma finally knew who Fuji really was. He had a feeling that Ryoma was still hurting upon knowing that his own sempai was no longer the same being and that he was out to get them.

"Now we have answers to most of our questions. What we have to figure out is how we'll end all this and get rid of what it is in Syuusuke. I know we can save him but I know that I can never look at him the same way if we do save him." Ryoma said as he buried himself in Seiichi's chest. It was once of those rare moments that Ryoma allowed himself to be vulnerable and unguarded. But it was also one of those moments when Ryoma trusted someone completely for him to be cared for and protected. Seiichi wrapped his arms around Ryoma, "I promise you that we will do what we can to save him. and we will end this and go home." the blue haired captain promised and reassured the rookie.

Syuusuke was alone in the library. He had found a section that was hidden from all. He was plotting ways to have his time with Ryoma again. And this time he was going to make sure that Ryoma would never go near the Rikkaidai captain ever again. With him being half Manetho most of the time, he had the years of experience when it came to planning against others. He knew who was the reincarnation of who. He also know who was awake and who wasn't. Manetho was just pleased that Imhotep had not awaken or his plans might be thwarted once again. And he wasn't going to wait another three thousand years to get his revenge.

"I must trap the prince's soul away before it joins together with my Ryo-chan. And if I manage that, the king's soul will be trapped as well as his chief guard and adviser… Now the question is, how do I get Ryoma alone long enough for the prince's spirit to appear?" he asked himself as he tapped the table with his finger. Without warning, a cold chill ran up Syuusuke's spine. He knew he wasn't alone. When he turned around, a mist was trying to take form of a person. After a few moment, Syuusuke stood up and took a few steps back.

"Do not fear me, my child. I will not hurt you. I am here to help you." The faceless mist said with a voice so familiar to Syuusuke's hearing. "Who are you and how can you help me?" he asked. "Who am I?" the face repeated and the mist began to show Syuusuke his face, "I am Manetho. And I can help you trap Amun-Rye's soul away." Syuusuke was looking at a mirror copy of himself. Then a devious smile crept into his face, "It's finally good to see who I was before." Was Syuusuke's reply and both gave an evil laugh that resounded throughout the library.

Outside, the blue skies began to darken and storm clouds slowly spread throughout the land of Egypt.

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Read and Review. Please bear with me when it comes to mistakes. I try as much as I can to correct them since my beta is still not available.*bows* Thank you. ^_^**

**To all those who love Thrill Pair (Ryoma-Fuji) I am DEEPLY and most HUMBLY SORRY that I shall make Fuji evil in this series. Reassured that A Ryoma-Fuji chaptered fic will be started after the Ryoma-Yukimura and Ryoma-Choutaro stories are finished. *bows* Arigato, minna-san!**


	13. Ch12 The Storm has Come

**DISCLAIMER: *****clears throat* Despite wanting to own Prince of Tennis, I can't. I don't own it now and never will I own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- The Storm Has Come**

Fuji Syuusuke was confident with his skills and that whatever he does would go unnoticed by everyone else. He had his usual smile for everyone but there was one who knew that he was planning something. Tezuka Kunimitsu prided himself of being observant when it came to his surroundings and most of all to his teammates. When Syuusuke came out of the library, he knew instantly that Fuji wasn't the same. He didn't know why but there was something different about him. Tezuka knew he had to keep a close eye on his tensai or the said tensai might do something that wouldn't bode well for whoever Fuji planned to do something on.

As Tezuka reviewed in his mind who the tensai had been spending his time with, there was only a handful of people that he had associated with. But then Tezuka also recalled that Oishi and Kikumaru had mentioned that Fuji had been spending a lot of alone time with their freshman. This sent a chill up Tezuka's spine. Was Fuji planning something for Echizen? It can't be that bad right? Then why was he feeling a deep sense of dread and worry.

Tezuka went to the bedroom he was sharing with Fuji, hoping that his teammate wouldn't be heading there anytime soon. Tezuka needed the time to think about what Fuji could possibly be up to with Echizen at the receiving end.

When he got to the second floor bedroom, he was glad that his roommate wasn't there. He locked the door and sat in front of the dresser. He was in deep thought for a long while, wondering why Fuji looked like he wasn't the same tensai Tezuka had known for a long while.

**Somewhere in the clouds above…**

_Amun-Rye looked very worried. Though he was a bit comforted with the fact that his beloved King had Sahure and Khufu with them, it was still not a good sign that Manetho had returned as well. The Consort sighed in frustration _(If soul's could even sigh that is XD). _One look and The King knew why his beloved was looking distraught. Khufu and Sahure need not ask why the Consort looked the way he did. "I did hoped that we didn't have to ask for the Chief Priest to awaken but it seems that the Manetho I once knew no longer exists. The one down there is covered in darkness." Amun-Rye said which made Arumi-Kuy nod in agreement._

_Without having to call, Amun-Ra came down with Thoth, Anubis, Horus, Bastet, Osiris, Isis, Hathor, Ra, and Seth. Sahure and Khufu still felt a sting of fear whenever Anubis was mentioned. Now, they were looking at him. It was still strange even if they were dead and all. "What can we aid you with, young Consort?" Amun-Ra asked. The other gods and goddess' raised a brow, wondering why he was asking when he already knew why they were there __before__they were even called. "Stop teasing them, Amun-Ra." Isis reprimanded._

_If only he wasn't the God of Gods, Amun-Ra would have pouted and sulked. Isis and Hathor always killed his fun. He huffed and with a wave of his golden staff, Imhotep's soul came into view like grains of sand forming a picture. After a few more moments, the Chief Priest was standing before them. It took a few seconds for the priest to realize where he was and who he was standing before. He quickly bowed when he saw his King and the Consort. "Your Majesty… Forgive me but may I know where I am and how I got here?" he asked steadily._

_The King smiled, "Welcome back, Chief Priest Imhotep. For your first inquiry, you are standing above the modern world. And for your second, the Great King Amun-Ra willed you back." When Imhotep heard the name, he quickly turned and realized that the ones behind him were the very gods and goddess' he worshipped. "My apologies, Great King Amun-Ra, gods and goddess'. May I know why I was willed back?" he asked again. However, he quickly saw that the King and Consort along with the Chief of the Royal Guard and the Adviser looked worried._

_Isis took pity and stepped forward to explain. "Chief Priest, it has come to our attention that Manetho's soul had awaken along with your King and his Consort. It was only right for the Chief of the Royal Guard and the Adviser to be back as well. The Consort hoped to not have disturbed your peaceful slumber however the circumstance became more graver that we have expected. The Manetho that had awaken is far more sinister and dark than the one that used to serve our temples. We do not know if your second in command will listen to you now but we hoped that he will. For if not, the future of this generation will turn black."_

_The explanation took the priest a while to ingest. How in the nine level of hell did Manetho return on his own? Was he really that vengeful that he came back after all this time? Well… He must be. He sighed and shook his head. He turned to the Gods and his King, "What must I do? Surely I was not willed back just to be told that Manetho had returned." He said. He knew there was something, he just knew it. It was already too obvious really._

_Thoth came forward this time, "We would have probably returned you the same way we did with the other excluding Manetho if only we weren't in a dire position. So we shall just have to go with a straightest approach." He said. Imhotep was a bit confused. "And what approach would that be, Thoth, god of wisdom?" Imhotep asked. "We'll be sending you down and you'll explain the whole situation to your descendant and tell him to warn the King and his Consort is more stronger than he was many years ago." Anubis injected. Thoth was grateful that he wasn't the one who had to say it._

_That was certain a direct approach. He knew there was no other way around so he nodded and awaited to be transported to where his descendant was. Amun-Ra raised his staff and in a blink of an eye, Imhotep was gone._

**Back to where Tezuka was…**

Tezuka was still in deep thought when he felt a sudden presence appear behind him. He had taken off his glasses a few minutes earlier. The Seigaku Captain quickly wore his glasses back and turned to see something that logically should not have been there with him. Silence has instantly wrapped a tightly blanket around them. And if it weren't for his own pride, Tezuka would probably have had fainted the moment he saw a transparent mirror of his own self. But what was strange about the mirror image was that it wore clothes that resembled the old Priests of Egypt once wore.

He didn't know why but Tezuka was not as shocked as he ought to be, seeing as there was a sudden appearance of a stranger in his bedroom that looked A LOT like him yet there was still a distinction that they weren't completely alike. Tezuka stood up and walked towards the other, "May I inquire as to who you are? You appeared in my bedroom from out of nowhere which is illogical from any angle you look at it." He asked with his ever present stoic facial expression and mannerism. The Chief Priest would have smiled if only he didn't share the same expression and mannerism as his descendant.

"You really must be my descendant. Logical, rational, and straight to the point. This being the case, I shall return the same. Am I safe to assume that I no longer have to remind you about his majesty King Arumi-Kuy and his beloved Consort Amon-Rye,?" Tezuka nodded. "Good. I was brought back upon the Consort's request because my second in command when we were of this world many years ago has returned own his own and is plotting to bring harm not only to my King and his beloved but also to your world. I was instructed to warn you that upon priest Manetho's return, he has gain power that seemed to worried the Consort. You must warn the King's descendant and help him along with the Chief of the Royal Guard and the Adviser to stop Manetho from fulfilling what he came back to do." Imhotep explained.

While listening, it came upon Tezuka that he had yet to know the name of his ancestor. When the other was finished, "I shall do what I can to aide them then. However, I have yet to know who you are and how is this Manetho related to the Consort and the King? No one has mentioned to us about a Manetho or his bearings to the royal pair." Tezuka was polite yet cold. Something's probably wouldn't change even if Kunimitsu Tezuka was facing a soul that was brought back to warn him in broad daylight.

"I didn't expect that you were not informed. However, there is little to none when it comes to scrolls that speak of Priests and what they have done. I shall have to you show you then." He told Tezuka as he reached out his hand and with his pointing finger, touched the young man's chest.

To say that it was strange would definitely have been the greatest underestimation of Tezuka's life. He saw his ancestor's past life, from the time he was made Chief Priest and his first tidings with Manetho. The priest was indeed a carbon copy of Fuji Syuusuke which made Tezuka shiver in both fear and fascination. He was seeing views of what the temples were like when there weren't ruins. However, got his attention the most was when he was watching an unknown priest approaching Imhotep and whispering to his about the boy Manetho was hiding in his room. The next scene was of Imhotep and Manetho speaking in an office of some sort.

Then he was shown the day they both took the boy who was astoundingly a perfect copy of his pillar minus the awestruck look on the boy's face. Tezuka knew that Echizen would never wear such an expression in public. The rookie was just like that and everyone knew it. The they were in a room filled with people who seemed to be waiting from someone to come. And that someone came not too long when the priests got there. When Tezuka turned to see who had come, he wasn't surprised at the sight of a slightly younger Rikkaidai Captain, no. He was shocked when he saw Sanada and Renji there as well. Sanada still had the same facial expression he always had and so did Renji.

After hearing that the King was to make the boy stay, the said boy was actually happy to stay as well. It was then that Tezuka saw Manetho's expression. And it scared him truly. Next was when Manetho was wreaking havoc in his room while Imhotep listened and didn't do anything. Then it was fast forwarded to when Ryoma's ancestor was dead and Manetho yet again went on a rampage and he heard the broken priest swore that he would return.

The next thing that happened was that Tezuka was back in his room with Imhotep a few feet away from him now. "Now you know who Manetho is and what he was after everything. Go and warn his Majesty's descendant and be ready. For even now I sense that Manetho will strike sooner than anyone thinks." With those as his final words, Imhotep disappeared as sudden as he had appeared.

If it weren't a dire situation, Tezuka would had taken a few moments to gather his thoughts before heading out and do what he was instructed to do. No, this time there wasn't much time at all. He left his room and went directly to the Rikkaidai Captain's room.

As he stood outside and was about to knock, he heard voices from within. He was glad that Yukimura was there. But then he heard another and he knew very who the voice belonged to. He knocked on the door and hoped that they would open instantly. And as he hoped, the door did open. However, it was Sanada who did. Tezuka had no time to wonder how much he knew because when he got there, he saw Renji there was well. And as he moved to the other occupants of the bedroom, he saw his rookie in the arms of the child of god and looked like he was being comforted.

"What brings you here, Tezuka?" Yukimura asked as he kept stroking Ryoma who was half sleeping by the time Tezuka had arrived. Sanada closed the door once again and made sure it was locked. Tezuka was still trying to wrapped his mind into what he was showed not five minutes ago, now he was wondering how he was going to explain it to them. Then his mind just took over, "Since I see you holding Echizen, you all here know who were long ago." They nodded. "Well, my own ancestor seemed to think I was needed to be told as well. I was shown things that normally would have not been possible but due to what we have been seeing since we have gotten here, I have no doubt that it was all a figment of my imagination." (A/N: Does Tezuka even have an imagination? Hmm… Something to ponder on.)

The others didn't interrupt and listened. "After seeing what I was being shown, I was told to warn you that Manetho has returned as Seigaku's tensai, Fuji Syuusuke and is more powerful that when he was still alive. I wasn't told anything else much but to aide you as much as I can. The chief priest also said that if Manetho reaches his goal, our world as we know it will be gone." Tezuka said.

Ryoma opened his eyes and saw his captain standing before them. "Bucho! Wha-" "Ryoma. He knows. He was shown something by the Chief Priest and was told to warn us that Manetho is stronger than he once was." Yukimura injected. Ryoma turned his head to the blue haired captain with his eyes wide in shock. "What are we going to do now?" he asked. They all knew they had to do something but before anyone could answer, they heard noises from downstairs. None of them wasted a moment and quickly rushed out Yukimura's bedroom and went downstairs where Oishi was running inside, calling out Tezuka's name. "Tezuka! Come quick! S-something's wrong w-with—" "Fujiko! Stop!" they heard Eiji scream from the garden.

They ran out and was in time to see Syuusuke open his black eyes, "Well, well, well… This is a surprise. Imhotep, you're here as well. That just makes this more sweeter." He said with a voice that was no longer Syuusuke's. Yukimura held Ryoma tightly as the wind began to pick up. Everyone else was trying to get back into the house save Yukimura, Ryoma, Sanada, Renji, and Tezuka.

"Atobe, make sure everyone is safe inside. Lock the door and no matter what happens, do _not_ come out without me calling you." Tezuka commanded Atobe who didn't protest and knew that the five knew what they were doing. Despite a handful of protests from the others, the doors were closed with the five still outside with a possessed Fuji.

"I am flattered that the gods summoned you at the very last moment to aide them. But will you regret it, my friend?" Syuusuke/Imhotep said with a sadistic smile on his face. "Syuusuke! P-please! Stop!" Ryoma called out as he covered his eyes from the harsh wind. The possessed turned its attention to the youngest, "I am easy to talk to, beloved. Be mine and I shall let everyone live. Resist and you all will perish and be buried under Egypt's sand and the cycle will forever stop." That was the bargain.

Ryoma was even trying to consider it for the sake of the others but Yukimura tighten his hold. "No! Ryoma is mine as the beloved Consort Amon-Rye belongs to the King Arumi-Kuy. That was how it was before and it shall remain that way until now." Yukimura said as his face was serious and was emitting his own killing aura. Ryoma was his and his alone!

Syuusuke/Manetho lost his sadistic smile. "Then so be it."

* * *

TBC. ^_^

**A/N: Am I mean or am I mean? Bwahaha... Read and Review to know what happens next? ^_^**

**To all those who love Thrill Pair, I am DEEPLY and most HUMBLY SORRY that I made Fuji evil in this series. Reassured that A ****Ryoma-Fuji**** chaptered fic will be started after the ****Ryoma-Yukimura**** (Love That Defies) and ****Ryoma-Choutaro**** (Let The Games Begin) stories are finished. *bows* Arigato, minna-san!**

**A Special Story shall also be made for the Ryoma Death Series which will be entitled, "I Told You We'll Meet Again". **


End file.
